Sacame de mi soledad
by SakuroCefiro
Summary: Sakura esta sola ya que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y Sasuke abandono la aldea por su venganza, pero encontrara compañia en donde menos lo espera, nuevos sentimientos y un nuevo amor. Es de la pareja GaaxSaku
1. Sola

HOLAAAAAAA a todos bueno aquí vengo hacer un fic de Naruto sobre la pareja Gaara x Sakura y es que de verdad amooooooo a Gaara, ejem lo siento me emocione ¬¬U, bueno espero que les guste. se aceptan comentarios, opiniones, criticas, desacuerdos y por supuesto diganme si la continuo.

Bueno en esta historia los personajes tienen 15 años y están como en Naruto Shippuuden, y con eso me refiero a que se ven y visten igual, Gaara es kazekage y ya no es tan frio después de que se enfrento a Naruto. Bueno sin más comienzo con la historia.

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 1**

Era una hermosa mañana en konoha, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y cerca de un puente (N/A: en el que se reunía el equipo 7) recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol se podía apreciar a una joven de 15 años de edad de tez blanca, un cabello inusualmente de color rosa y corto y unos hermosos ojos jade que estaban perdidos en el paisaje, el semblante de la joven era melancólico, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la tristeza y la soledad, como si estar en ese lugar la llenara de nostalgia. Esa joven era Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de konoha, alumna de la quinta hokage y la mejor ninja medico después de su maestra, pero también era la única integrante del equipo 7 que quedaba en aquella aldea ya que su compañero Naruto partió hace tres años en compañía de Jiraiya, para entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte, y Sasuke su otro compañero y gran amor había traicionado la aldea y se había ido con Orochimaru, ahora Sakura estaba sola, aunque algunos de sus amigos permanecían en konoha, no era igual, no tenia con quien hablar ni con quien reír.

Con los muchachos no tenia mucha confianza y su amiga Ino se había hecho novia de Kiba, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el, por otro lado Hinata estaba entrenando fuertemente por ordenes de su padre al ser una Hyuuga, se había hecho muy buena amiga de Sai pero no era lo mismo además el era ANBU y se la pasaba en misiones, su sensei, Kakashi no permanecía mucho tiempo en la aldea ya que estaba en misiones y estar con el solo le hacia recordar los viejos tiempos en su equipo, sus padres murieron hace tres años en una misión, ya nada era igual, ahora estaba sola.

Por otro lado tres habitantes de la aldea escondida entre la arena ingresaban por las grandes puertas de konoha, eran el kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, en compañía de sus dos hermanos Temari y Kankuro ya que venían a estrechar mas la alianza con la hokage de sus dos aldeas por lo que permanecerían un buen tiempo en konoha. Los tres se dirigían en silencio hacia la torre de la hokage, cuando el kazekage se detuvo mientras observaba algo atentamente.

Temari: sucede algo Gaara??

Kankuro: si, por que te detienes??

Pero el chico no les respondía seguía ahí parado con su vista posada en algo en particular, sus hermanos intrigados por el silencio posaron su mirada en la misma dirección de su hermano y pudieron apreciar a una joven de cabello rosa sentada bajo un gran árbol que miraba tristemente el horizonte.

Temari: la miras a ella???

Kankuro: (con un tono burlón) acaso te gusto???

Gaara: sigamos (y así empezó a caminar pero con la imagen de la chica dando vueltas en su cabeza)

Después de poco tiempo llegaron donde la hokage, quien los recibió amablemente.

Tsunade: bienvenidos, se quedaran un tiempo aquí mientras se cuadran algunos asuntos para los próximos exámenes chunnin, mientras se aprovechara para restablecer los vínculos entre nuestras dos aldeas.

Gaara: si, me parece bien (y eso fue lo único que dijo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos) "esa chica, se veía muy sola y triste, me recuerda a………. a mi"

Tsunade: muy bien, Shizune se encargara de llevarlos a una posada para que se hospeden, tendremos una cena mañana como bienvenida ya que la mayoría de los chunnin están de misión y regresan esta noche. Mientras tanto disfruten su estadía en konoha.

Shizune: por favor acompáñenme

Gaa/Tema/Kanku: muchas gracias (y se retiran detrás de Shizune)

Después de esto se instalan en sus respectivas habitaciones y deciden dar una vuelta por la aldea a ver si veían al menos a alguien conocido de las veces que estuvieron allí ya que la hokage les comento que la mayoría estaban en misión. Mientras se encontraban en su paseo se pudo ver a dos ninjas ANBU corriendo rápido por toda konoha, al parecer estaban buscando a alguien, los de la arena no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron caminando.

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos

Sakura: (suspirando) "me siento tan sola, hasta me hace falta Naruto aunque sea para sacarme de mis casillas, hace tres años que no veo a ninguno me pregunto si estarán bien??? Claro que lo están después de todo, ellos dos siempre fueron fuertes, yo soy la única débil, me gustaría poder volver a los tiempos del equipo 7 donde Naruto decía tantas estupideces y donde hablaba con Sasuke y el me ignoraba, aunque fuera así lo tenia cerca y sabia que estaba bien, pero ahora todo es diferente, ya no los tengo a ellos y a pesar de todo nunca te he dejado de amar Sasuke-kun" (pensaba mientras una solitaria lagrima corría por su mejilla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos miembros ANBU)

ANBU 1: Sakura-san hay una emergencia

ANBU 2: se solicita de inmediato su ayuda en el hospital

Sakura: hai!! (Se pone de pie rápidamente se limpia con el dorso de la mano la lagrima y sale corriendo camino al hospital acompañada de los dos ANBU, iba tan apurada que en el camino choco contra alguien)

Sakura: (sin mirar a quien había chocado) yo lo siento mucho, disculpe (y siguió corriendo seguida de los dos ANBU)

Temari: Gaara, estas bien??? (Le pregunto a su hermano ya que el fue quien choco con Sakura)

Gaara: (mirando por donde había partido la chica) si, no pasa nada

Temari: esos fueron los ANBU de hace un rato, al parecer sucedió algo para que anden con tanta prisa

Kankuro: esa no fue la chica que estaba sentada en el árbol cuando llegamos???

Temari: ahora que lo dices es la misma, ummm no se pero se me hace familiar

Gaara: (aun no quitaba la vista del mismo lugar)

Kankuro: ya la veremos en otro momento

Temari: bien vallamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre

Así siguieron su camino en busca de un sitio donde poder comer cuando se les atraviesa en el camino Shikamaru Nara

Temari: tu!!!, eres el chico de las sombras

Shikamaru: si, que problemático

Kankuro: y cuéntanos muchacho, a que se debe tu visita

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama me manda como su guía y escolta

Temari: siendo así, nos llevas a un lugar donde podamos comer

Shikamaru: (tan animado como siempre) (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo) si, vamos

Así Shikamaru los llevo al lugar más cercano, el Ichiraku Ramen, donde los ninjas se sentaron a comer tranquilamente

Gaara: (que por fin hablo) donde esta Naruto???

Shikamaru: Naruto se fue a entrenar con uno de los sennin hace tres años y no ha regresado desde entonces

Gaara: entiendo (en ese momento entro Ino)

Ino: oye Shikamaru, no haz visto a Sakura???? La llevo buscando un buen rato y no la encuentro

Shikamaru: hace un buen rato que Tsunade-sama envió dos ANBU a buscarla por lo que debe estar atendiendo alguna emergencia en el hospital

Ino: (sentándose a su lado) entiendo, quería hablar con ella ya que anda algo sola y no he tenido mucho tiempo para verme con ella

Kankuro: entonces era la chica que vimos

Ino: (que apenas notaba la presencia de los de la arena) ah?? Hola no los había visto, ustedes son de la aldea de la arena no??? Los de los exámenes chunnin

Temari: hola, también te recuerdo

Shikamaru: a que se referían con lo de la chica que vieron?

Kankuro: una chica de cabello rosa que corría a prisa en compañía de dos ninjas

Ino: entonces si era Sakura

Gaara: (desde que Kankuro dijo eso empezó a ponerle atención a la conversación)

Temari: y por que la prisa???

Ino: Sakura es la mejor ninja medico de konoha después de la hokage, si la buscaban era porque había alguna emergencia en el hospital

Kankuro: entiendo

Temari: ahhh ahora la recuerdo ella fue la que peleo contigo en los exámenes y la que enfrento a Gaara para proteger a ese chico

Shikamaru: chico?

Gaara: Sasuke Uchiha

Ino: si, es ella, Sakura Haruno

Gaara: y por que estaba sola??? (Pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a todos)

Shikamaru: sola??

Kankuro: si, estaba sola sentada en un árbol

Shikamaru: ella siempre esta sola

Gaara: (solo volteo a mirarlo con mirada seria y de incógnita)

Temari: a que te refieres??

Ino: Sakura siempre esta sola, desde que sus compañeros de equipo se fueron de la aldea y sus padres murieron ella se quedo sola y no habla mucho con las personas, solo con nosotros y nuestros amigos pero todos tenemos cosas que hacer y misiones y pues ella es medico y no tiene equipo por lo que permanece aquí en la aldea, en el hospital o entrenando con Tsunade-sama

Temari: se veía algo triste

Ino: por eso la estaba buscando, a veces me preocupa, pasa mucho tiempo sola y por eso iba a entretenerla un rato, pero si esta en el hospital se quedara allí toda la noche ya será mañana

Gaara: "sola….. se lo que es estarlo"

Kankuro: la hokage hablo de una cena, a que se refería??

Shikamaru: que problemático, les van a hacer un cena de bienvenida, pare eso ya estarán todos aquí

Ino: si, hace bastante rato que no nos reunimos todos, será divertido

Y así siguieron hablando de los exámenes y de las aldeas hasta que se hizo de noche sin darse cuenta, todos se despidieron y Shikamaru informo que los vería mañana como su guía e Ino que se verían en la cena.

CONTINUARA…………….


	2. Cena y el comienzo de una nueva amistad

Hola muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y espero que siga asi, disfruten el cap Muchas gracias por leer, acepto, comentarios, opiniones, criticas, ideas, desacuerdos, de todo, espero que les h guste, arigatou por visitar mi fic

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 2**

En la posada se encontraban tres hermanos alistándose para dormir, bueno dos ya que el kazekage no duerme debido a su demonio interior, así que decidió salir y dar una vuelta por la aldea, iba despacio ya que no tenia ninguna prisa, caminaba hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran mientras pensaba en su vida, su demonio, sus hermanos, su aldea y la chica???? Si, efectivamente estaba pensando en aquella chica llamada Sakura, ya se estaba cansando como es que el, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, no le veía lo importante ni lo especial para no sacársela de la cabeza.

Gaara: tal vez sea porque me recuerda a mi (exclamo mientras caminaba para detenerse en frente de un edificio) el hospital???? (Se pregunto, como llego allí??? Si, definitivamente no estaba pendiente por donde andaba)

Paso común y corriente cuando la vio, ahí saliendo del hospital estaba Sakura con su semblante serio y melancólico y caminando a paso lento mientras observaba la oscuridad de la noche y la solitaria aldea. Gaara pensó que ya se iría a su casa a descansar puesto que ya era algo tarde para andar por ahí, además si estaba trabajando en el hospital estaría cansada, aun no sabia porque se impulso a seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Gaara: es algo tarde, podría pasarle algo "no puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso??? Y a mi que me importa si le pasa algo, pero aun así no puedo dejar de caminar y seguirla"

Así que la siguió, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se fue a su casa sino que regreso a aquel árbol bajo el cual se volvió a sentar mientras sus ojos jades se posaban en aquel puente y lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, las retiro con su mano y fijo sus orbes verdes en las estrellas que alumbraban el cielo sobre konoha, quedándose en esa posición.

Gaara seguía ahí, escondido algo alejado observándola detenidamente, por que lloraba??? Tal vez por estar sola, a nadie le gustaba estarlo y el la entendía perfectamente ya que había vivido en carne propia el no poder compartir con nadie una caricia o una sonrisa. Ya no lo soportaba mas ver a esa chica allí de esa forma solo lo llenaba de nostalgia, le recordaba su pasado, su dolor, no quería revivir eso ni mucho menos que nadie lo viviera pero por mas que quería, algo lo impulsaba a no irse y seguir ahí.

Gaara: tal vez debería acercarme y hablarle…..no que cosas digo por que debería??? Además de seguro se asustara si me ve ya que en esa ocasión casi la mato por defender al Uchiha, aunque he cambiado ella podría asustarse, lo mejor será dejar las cosas así

Decidió seguir observándola en silencio cuando vio que una figura aparecía en frente de la chica, al principio pensó que se trataba de un enemigo pero se tranquilizo al ver que Sakura lo saludo con familiaridad.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: deberías estar descansando, imagino que estabas en el hospital

Sakura: sabe que me gusta venir aquí a pensar

Kakashi: (sentándose a su lado) yo también los extraño

Sakura: que cree que estarán haciendo en estos momentos???

Kakashi: supongo que durmiendo como tú deberías estar haciéndolo en este momento

Sakura: seria el mismo resultado, si voy a casa no podre dormir

Kakashi: Sakura, escúchame, se que los extrañas pero ten confianza en que algún día regresaran

Sakura: eso lo se, no he perdido la esperanza, pero cuando eso pase nada volverá a ser como antes, ya todos tienen su vida menos yo

Kakashi: pero la tendrás eso es seguro, algún día encontraras alguien con quien compartir y borrara todo rastro de soledad y dolor en ti

Sakura: espero que ese día llegue pronto

Kakashi: las oportunidades están en donde menos lo esperas, solo encárgate de reconocerlas y tomarlas cuando estas lleguen

Sakura: así es, sabe no se porque se me vino a la cabeza un recuerdo de Naruto

Kakashi: si?

Sakura: si recuerdo cuando fuimos a comer ramen un día y allí se encontraba un señor carpintero que era amigo de Naruto y que el decía que era como su abuelo y yo le pregunte por que se comía todo el ramen de su abuelo y Naruto empezó a poner sus caras raras y a compararme con Tsunade-sama y pues terminamos peleando y el pobre se atraganto con el ramen y pedía ayuda, esa vez me hizo reír mucho jajajajaja cada vez que me acuerdo me da risa jajajajajaja

Kakashi: (sonreía bajo su mascara al ver como Sakura seguía riendo mientras se acordaba de las tonterías de Naruto)

Por otro lado estaba Gaara quien se quedo sorprendido al ver a Sakura reír de esa forma

Gaara: su sonrisa es muy linda, realmente se ve muy bonita riendo de esa forma º/////////º " me voy a enloquecer, debo dejar de pensar cosas tan raras y tranquilizarme"

Kakashi: muy bien Sakura, es hora que descanses así que te acompaño a tu casa

Sakura: muy bien, muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei (así que Sakura se fue con Kakashi quien la dejo en su casa y Gaara se fue a la posada)

A la mañana siguiente

Todo se encontraba normal en konoha, los chicos que estaban en misión habían regresado la noche anterior y estaban emocionados por la cena que se realizaría en la noche, todos se vestirían sin sus trajes ninjas, seria algo más bien formal. Sakura se encontraba en el hospital ya que pese a que había trabajado la noche anterior tenia turno y por su parte los chicos de la arena se dirigían con Shikamaru a donde Tsunade para que Gaara conociera los participantes del examen chunnin, como kazekage que era.

En la torre de la hokage

Shikamaru: bueno, entren que yo los espero afuera

Temari: si (adentro se encontraba Tsunade y empezaron con la junta)Al rato entra Shizune.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama aquí le traigo el reporte de Sakura del hospital (nombre que llamo la atención de cierto pelirrojo, que coloco todos los sentidos en la conversación)

Tsunade: no me digas que Sakura esta trabajando???

Shizune: si, hoy le tocaba turno

Tsunade: dile que tiene libre el día ya que trabajo ayer, que se vaya a comprar algo bonito para la cena de la noche

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: y que la acompañen Ino, Ten Ten y Hinata para que no este sola

Shizune: hai

Temari: hokage-sama si no es mucha molestia me gustaría ir con las chicas, ya que como ve no es muy agradable andar solo con hombres (mientras miraba asesinamente a sus hermanos por si alguno le daba por replicar) así podremos ser amigas además de que también necesito ropa para la noche

Tsunade: no veo ningún problema, adelante (Temari se va junto con Shizune y así la hokage y el kazekage siguen con su junta, mientras un muy aburrido Kankuro mira por la ventana)

Por otro lado Shizune le dio el recado a Sakura y la dejo junto con Temari para que fueran a buscar a las demás chicas.

Sakura: de verdad no sabía que se encontraban aquí, ni siquiera sabía el motivo de la cena

Temari: vaya eres algo descuidada por lo que veo

Sakura: he tenido mucho trabajo además tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo siento

Temari: no te disculpes, sabes me caes muy bien

Sakura: (mientras sonreía) tu igual, lastima que no nos tratáramos antes, veras que te llevaras muy bien con las chicas

Temari: si eso creo, estas muy animada

Sakura: hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos todas juntas, me alegran estos planes

Temari: ya veo, vamos

Así las dos recogieron a las demás chicas con las que rápidamente se entendió Temari por su manera des complicada de ser así que juntas se dirigieron a comprar algo de ropa para la noche. Ya en una tienda hablaban mientras escogían y se probaban varios vestidos.

Temari: tu fuiste la chica contra la que pelee en el examen chunnin cierto?? (Mientras se dirigía a Ten Ten quien asintió) lamento lo de esa vez, te trate muy mal

Ten Ten: no te preocupes por eso, ya paso, ustedes han cambiado mucho

Ino: si es cierto, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces

Hinata: (que no tartamudeaba con las chicas) como que tu hermano es kazekage

Temari: si Gaara ha cambiado mucho aunque sigue un poco frio y sin hablar mucho, es buena persona

Sakura: y dime Temari. Tienes novio???

Temari: no pero hay un chico que me esta empezando a interesar

Ten Ten: lo conocemos??

Temari: si, pero eso es todo lo que les voy a decir y ustedes tienen novio??

Ino: mi novio es Kiba

Ten Ten: y yo salgo con Neji º/////////º (todas reían ya que la chica seguía ruborizándose al nombrar al Hyuuga)

Hinata: bueno…. Yo…. Etto… yo…

Ino: a Hinata siempre le ha gustado Naruto

Hinata: INO!!!!!

Todas: jajajajajaja

Temari: y tu Sakura???

Sakura: (quien bajo la cabeza y con semblante triste respondió) no

Temari: dije algo que no debía??? Lo siento

Sakura: (con una sonrisa triste) no te preocupes, me voy a probar este (y se mete en un vestidor)

Temari: que le paso???

Ino: Sakura ha sufrido mucho desde que Sasuke se fue, el se fue por una venganza y abandono a todos, Sakura lo amaba mas que a nadie y estoy segura que todavía lo hace, ella le rogo y el la dejo inconsciente en una banca para después irse

Temari: eso es horrible, pobre, ahora la entiendo, ella necesita a alguien mejor a un hombre que la quiera y la aprecie

Todas: si

Todas realizaron sus compras, Temari compro un vestido sin mangas que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodilla y era algo ajustado de color morado, Hinata compro un vestido gris de tirantes que le llegaba a media pierna y su falda era suelta, Ten Ten compro un vestido amarillo que le llegaba a la rodilla con una falda suelta y la parte de arriba era estilo corsé, el vestido de Ino era azul oscuro de dos piezas una blusa de un solo tirante y una falda de picos de diferentes largos y por ultimo el de Sakura era estilo oriental, de cuello ajustado y un poco mas abajo de las rodillas con aberturas en ambos lados hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, de color negro con un estampado de dragones rojos y dorados, además de unas pinzas en forma de dragones para en cabello. Todas se fueron para sus casas para alistarse para la cena.

La hora llego y las personas fueron llegando, solo eran los conocidos por los de la arena ya que no querían que se sintieran incómodos estaban el equipo de Ino, el de Ten Ten, el de Hinata, todos con sus respectivos senseis, estaba Kakashi, Sai aunque los de suna no lo conocían, Shizune, Tsunade y Anko, solo faltaba Sakura. Los chicos estaban vestidos de manera formal y bien presentados y Gaara tenía su traje de kazekage. Al poco tiempo llego Sakura que se gano las miradas de mas de uno, en especial la de cierto kazekage que no la perdía de vista y menos cuando Lee y su hermano se levantaron a saludar a la chica de un manera muy amistosa para su gusto.

Kankuro: pero que bella flor tenemos esta noche, realmente eres la joya mas hermosa que han contemplado mis ojos (decía mientras le tomaba las manos)

Lee: mi hermosa sakurita estas resplandeciente esta noche, eres más hermosa que mil estrellas

Sakura: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) muchas gracias "creo" (pero para su suerte Temari y Ten Ten los agarraron del cuello y se los llevaron, enseguida llego Sai que se sentó con ella)

Sai: hola bruja, te ves muy bonita

Sakura: muchas gracias Sai y dime como te esta yendo??

Sai: muchas misiones pero no son difíciles así que no hay problema

Sakura: ya veo, me alegra que hayas regresado

Sai: a mi también, por cierto te quería decir algo…bueno es que yo (interrumpido)

Tsunade: Sai, se te solicitan en el escuadrón ANBU, hay una misión de emergencia, tienes que ir ya

Sai: enseguida, lo siento tengo que irme (mientras se despedía de Sakura y se iba dejándola nuevamente ahí sentada sola ya que todo el mundo se encontraba muy entretenido hablando)

Sakura suspiro, de nuevo a lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba sola, también el kazekage se encontraba sentado solo aparte de todos, pensó en acercarse, no perdería nada, aunque le daba un poco de miedo aun recordaba lo que paso hace tres años, pero Temari le dijo que había cambiado, además los dos estaban solos y ella ya sabia lo que era sentirse así, no lo pensó mas y se levanto de su silla para sentarse al lado de Gaara quien se sorprendió por la inesperada llegada de ella.

Sakura: (sonriéndole tiernamente) te molesta si te hago compañía??

Gaara: (algo nervioso pero igual de serio aunque su voz y su semblante se ablandaron al ver la tierna sonrisa de la chica, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo) º///º no, adelante

Sakura: (seguía sonriendo) con que ahora eres kazekage, muchas felicitaciones, me alegro mucho por ti

Gaara: º///º gracias "que me pasa por que me siento tan raro cuando me habla o cuando me sonríe??? Me pone nervioso"

Sakura: y dime, como esta todo en sunagakure?? Me imagino que bien ahora que eres kazekage, Temari dice que eres muy dedicado

Gaara: (empezó a tomarle mas confianza a la chica y hablar mas tranquilamente) si, aunque no todo es fácil, es un trabajo duro, por cierto, mencionaron que eres ninja medico y que eres la mejor de la aldea

Sakura: no es para tanto, además me gusta mi trabajo y eso es lo importante

Gaara: (le muestra una sonrisa, que no duro sino un par de segundos pero era cálida y sincera) a veces el trabajo llena muchos vacios

Sakura: (estaba impresionada por la sonrisa y la actitud tranquila del chico, nunca pensó que podría ser así) "realmente ha cambiado mucho y es una persona muy agradable, me siento bien estando aquí con el" tienes razón con eso, al trabajar ocupas tu tiempo y pensamientos en algo diferente

Gaara: me dijeron que Naruto se fue de la aldea, me hubiera gustado hablar con el

Sakura: (su semblante cambio a uno triste y bajo un poco la cabeza) si, hace bastante tiempo que no lo veo

Gaara: (noto el cambio en la chica) si no estoy mal, eras su compañera de equipo

Sakura: si, la verdad lo extraño mucho aunque sea para que este saltando y gritando por todas partes (dijo mientras sonreía melancólicamente)

Gaara: no te preocupes, algún día regresara, y dime es cierto que eres discípula de Tsunade-sama? (dijo intentando cambiar el tema para que la chica no se sintiera mal)

Así siguieron hablando todo el tiempo muy entretenidos, ya todos estaban extrañados por esa situación ya que Gaara de por si era muy frio y callado y estaba muy ameno hablando con la kunoichi.

Ino: (sonriendo pícaramente) con que Sakura y el kazekage??

Kiba: no hacen mala pareja

Hinata: pero a penas están hablando hoy

Ten Ten: eso no quita que en el futuro podría ser algo más jijijiji

Ino: deberíamos darles un empujoncito

Neji: no deberían interferir en las cosas de ellos

Shikamaru: que problemático

Kiba: no sean aguafiestas

Lee: mi bella Sakura no puede estar con otro que no sea yo!!!!

Mientras nuestros amigos seguían discutiendo sobre intervenir o no, por otro lado los hermanos de Gaara también comentaban la extraña actitud del chico.

Temari: nunca había visto a Gaara hablando así con alguien

Kankuro: suertudo, mira que acaparar toda la noche a tan bella chica

Temari: no digas esas cosas, tal vez ella sea lo que necesita nuestro hermano

Kankuro: si, no es tan frio con ella y parece que se divierte a su modo

Temari: Sakura también necesita distraerse y parece que Gaara es su solución, hay que juntarlos

Kankuro: no deberíamos meternos en eso, si Gaara se da cuenta lo pasaremos muy mal

Temari: déjamelo a mi yo me encargare de todo

Kankuro: eso es lo que mas me asusta

Temari: que dijiste??? ¬¬

Kankuro: nada nada U

Así se realizo la cena y siguieron estrechando las relaciones entre las dos aldeas. Terminada todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares a descansar para el día de mañana.

CONTINUARA………………


	3. Te gusta? y una idea

Saben estoy muy feliz porque a muchos les ha gustado mi historia, muchisimas gracias por leer y todavia mas a las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, espero que les siga gustando y aqui esta el cap, disfrutenlo.

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 3**

Un nuevo día en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, una nueva mañana para nuestros ninjas y ya que no había compromisos pendientes era un día libre para todos.

En la posada

Kankuro: hoy no hay trabajo, que vamos a hacer???

Temari: no se ustedes, pero yo quede de salir con las chicas

Kankuro: hiciste amigas muy rápido

Temari: (mirando de reojo a Gaara) pero no fui la única

Kankuro: bueno, nosotros iremos con los chicos tal vez podríamos hacer algo, cierto Gaara?? (Este solo le devolvió una mirada de "pues ya que")

Temari: entonces vamos

Cuando bajaron en la puerta de la posada se encontraba Sakura muy entretenida con su cabeza hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados mientras el sol bañaba su rostro.

Kankuro: (completamente embobado con la kunoichi) un…un ángel

Gaara: (en la misma situación de su hermano pero no demostrándolo como el) "estoy completamente de acuerdo"

Temari: Sakura-chan!!!

Sakura: (reaccionando ante la voz y la presencia de los tres hermanos) Temari-chan! Buenos días (luego poso su vista en los otros dos y los saludo con una sonrisa) buenos días chicos

Kankuro/Gaara: buenos días

Sakura: (se dirigió donde el pelirrojo y se paro en frente de el) y dime descansaste?

Gaara: º////º si gracias

Temari: ya vámonos Sakura que las demás nos deben estar esperando (mientras la cogía del brazo y la jalaba con ella)

Sakura: adiós, nos vemos después (así las chicas se fueron)

Kankuro: a ver hermanito, que te pasa con Sakura-chan???

Gaara: (con su pose seria) nada, vámonos

Kankuro: (suspirando) ayer Kiba me dijo que se acostumbraban reunir en frente de la academia, vamos allá

Gaara: si

Con las chicas

Ino: y a donde vamos???

Hinata: yo quiero anmitsu (N/A: para los que no saben anmitsu es una mezcla de fruta y helado gelatinoso)

Ten Ten: entonces vamos a comer anmitsu

Ya en el local

Ino: a ver Sakura ayer estabas muy cerca del kazekage

Sakura: es una persona agradable, me gusto conversar con el

Ten Ten: no será otra cosa

Sakura: a que te refieres con eso??

Temari: Sakura, te gusta mi hermano????

Hinata: que directa

Sakura: (algo nerviosa) no…no como se te ocurre decir eso

Ino: por que no? Es una posibilidad, además a mi no se me hace que el te sea indiferente

Sakura: apenas y hablamos ayer, no les niego que es buena persona, agradable, interesante, inteligente, atractivo, apuesto (interrumpida)

Todas: y después dices que no te gusta!!!!!

Sakura: ejem, como iba diciendo, Gaara es eso y muchas cosas mas pero, Sasuke….

Ino: ya deja de pensar en el de una vez por todas, el te abandono, no le importo tus sentimientos, no merece que tu sigas sufriendo por el, lamento ser tan dura, pero el no te merece

Sakura: (llorando) Ino

Hinata: ella tiene razón, el no vale que lo quieras de esa forma

Ten Ten: date un oportunidad de ser feliz, olvídate de el

Sakura: (quitando las lagrimas) tienen razón, esta es la ultima vez que lloro por el, el no me merece

Temari: así se habla, por eso nosotras nos encargaremos de que encuentres a alguien que te valore

Sakura: ustedes???

Ino: déjalo en nuestras manos

Ten Ten: si!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: (algo nerviosa ya que no le gustaba de a mucho la idea) e…estas bien U

Hinata: estas segura de querer eso Sakura-chan???

Sakura: no, pero no quiero que se sientan mal (mientras las otras tres se alejaban mientras hacían sus planes extraños)

Con los chicos

Shikamaru: que problemático

Kiba: esto es aburrido

Chouji: y ya no hay comida

Lee: vamos chicos que les pasa les hace falta el poder de la juventud!!!!!

Neji: aun no se como podemos estar en el mismo equipo ¬.¬U

Kankuro: vamos chicos quiten esas caras

Kiba: lamento admitirlo pero hace falta Naruto para animar las cosas

Shino: muchas cosas han cambiado

Lee: mi florecita no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que ese par se fue

Kankuro: tu florecita???

Neji: Sakura

Gaara: que hay con ella? (pregunta y persona que se gano la mirada de todos)

Kiba: Sakura se deprimió con la partida de Sasuke y luego se fue Naruto, por lo que se quedo sola

Kankuro: ahora entiendo, los debe de apreciar mucho

Shino: esta enamorada

Gaara: enamorada???

Shikamaru: de Sasuke, problemático

Gaara: (en un susurro inaudible para todos y una mirada mas seria que la de costumbre) Uchiha

Chouji: por cierto, ayer ella estaba muy contenta contigo (dirigiéndose a Gaara al que todos voltearon a mirar)

Lee: estabas muy cerca de mi Sakura!!!!

Gaara: tu Sakura???? (Mirándolo malamente por lo que Lee decidió cerrar la boca)

Kiba: bueno ya cálmense, la cosa es que es algo extraño el que ustedes estuvieran tan….. Juntos

Kankuro: Gaara, te gusta Sakura???

Gaara: (se sonrojo un poco, se puso mas serio y salió caminando)

Shino: creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia

Kiba: eso fue un si o un no???

Shino: ustedes lo deberán averiguar

Kiba: ya empezaste con tus misterios

Con las chicas

Temari: déjanos todo a nosotras

Sakura: (no muy convencida) si, como quieran, chicas me tengo que ir

Ten Ten: y eso???

Sakura: me encontré a Sai temprano y me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme

Ino: ojala no sea lo que estamos pensando

Sakura: lo que están pensando???

Ten Ten: no nos pongas cuidado jejejeje (risa nerviosa y fingida)

Temari: "si ese chico le dice algo comprometedor, Gaara saldrá perdiendo"

Sakura: bueno chicas me voy (se va)

Al rato Sakura se encuentra con Sai y empiezan a hablar al lado del puente

Sakura: y que era lo que me tenías que decir??

Sai: pues de hecho eran varias cosas

Sakura: dime la más importante

Sai: en nuestro escuadrón recibimos la noticia de que Naruto volverá en pocos días

Sakura: en serio??? (Sakura se emociono tanto que se lanzo y abrazo a Sai)

Gaara: (iba pasando por ahí en ese momento encontrándose con la escena, lo que no le agrado para nada y le hizo sentir mucha rabia, por lo que se detuvo en una pose muy seria)

Sakura: (separándose de Sai) es de las mejores noticias que me han dado

Sai: sabia que te alegrarías y bueno lo otro que te quería decir era que.. (Interrumpido)

Sakura: Gaara!!!! (Había visto al chico ahí parado por lo que se le acerco y lo tomo de las manos) adivina que??

Gaara: (que se le olvido su enojo ante tal acto que lo hizo sonrojar) º////º no se

Sakura: Naruto regresara dentro de unos días y se encuentra bien (con su misma emoción abraza a Gaara)

Gaara: (sorprendido por el abrazo, tímidamente lo correspondió) me alegra saberlo "esta sensación es muy cálida"

Sakura: "me esta abrazando???? Se siente tan bien" (subió su mirada y la poso en los ojos del chico, los dos se estaban mirando fijamente…………hasta que una voz los interrumpió)

Sai: ejem, veo que te alegraste mucho

Sakura: (se separo de Gaara muy avergonzada por su acción) º////////º lo siento

Gaara: (recobrando su postura seria) º////º no te preocupes

Sakura: y que era lo otro que me ibas a decir Sai??

Sai: (mirando al kazekage) no es tan importante, te lo digo en otra ocasión

Sakura: muy bien como quieras

Sai: venia a decirte eso bruja, nos vemos después, con su permiso kazekage-sama (se fue)

Gaara: quien es el???

Sakura: es un amigo

Gaara: ya veo

Sakura: bu…bueno Gaara yo….me gustaría que tu y tus hermanos fueran a cenar a mi casa esta noche

Gaara: (algo sorprendido) si, claro no hay problema

Sakura: (con una gran sonrisa) en serio???? Gracias, iré a preparar todo (salió corriendo de ese lugar)

Gaara: esa chica me agrada…..mucho

Sakura se fue y realizo las compras para preparar la comida para esa noche y tener todo listo, realmente estaba muy feliz porque había encontrado nuevos amigos con quien estar, sin pensarlo en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con los de la arena en especial con Temari y desarrollado un sentimiento extraño hacia Gaara, se sentía bien con el, cuando le hablaba, no se sentía sola y era como si el la entendiera, pero su sonrisa se borro al recordar una cosa.

Sakura: pero, que pasara cuando ellos regresen a su aldea?? Cuando eso pase estaré como al comienzo (suspiro)

Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo entre sus manos la foto del equipo 7 que tenia a un lado de su cama y se quedo contemplándola mientras lloraba en silencio.

Sakura: se que Naruto regresara pronto y eso me alegra en una parte, pero Sasuke-kun no esta y yo no puedo olvidarlo, nada volverá a ser como antes, ahora todo es diferente, Naruto volverá y será mas fuerte, mientras yo sigo siendo débil, Sasuke siempre tubo razón, soy débil y siempre lo seré, tan débil que ni siquiera puedo arrancar estos sentimientos de mi corazón……aunque cuando estoy con Gaara ya no pienso en el, solo siento paz porque al menos en algunos momentos no pienso en el pasado ni en el hubiera, pero aun así eso no es una esperanza, no es una salida, no debo aferrarme a cosas que después se desvanecerán.

Después de unos momentos tocan a la puerta y Sakura se dispone abrir, cuando lo hace se encuentra con los tres hermanos de la arena. Sakura aun tenía los ojos hinchados y algunos rastros de lágrimas, por lo que los invitados pudieron notar que estaba llorando, pero prefirieron no decir nada al respecto para no hacer sentir peor a la chica.

Sakura: (fingiendo una sonrisa) hola chicos, pasen

Temari: hola Sakura-chan, me sorprendió mucho cuando Gaara me dijo que nos habías invitado a cenar

Sakura: Hai! Quería pasar más tiempo con mis nuevos amigos, muy bien la cena esta lista, espérenme aquí mientras arreglo todo

Temari: déjame ayudarte

Sakura: si (las dos se van a la cocina)

Kankuro: viste a Sakura??? Que le pasara???

Gaara: no se "estaba llorando, pero por que???, se nota que esta triste, ojala pudiera hacer algo"

En la cocina

Temari: Sakura-chan que te pasa???

Sakura: eh? A mi nada, por que sales con eso Temari-chan?

Temari: estabas llorando, por que?

Sakura: porque soy una tonta

Temari: no me digas que otra vez estas pensando y lamentándote por ese idiota de Uchiha

Sakura: bueno yo…etto…lo que pasa es que

Temari: POR UN DEMONIO SAKURA!!!!!!!! Dijiste que no te ibas a atormentar más por eso!!!!! (El grito de Temari fue tan fuerte que atrajo a sus hermanos rápidamente a la cocina para encontrarse con una Temari que daba miedo y una Sakura cabizbaja)

Gaara: que pasa aquí????

Kankuro: por que chillas de esa forma, no ves que asustas a todo el mundo???

Temari: que dijiste ¬¬????

Sakura: (aun cabizbaja) yo…yo lo siento Temari pero no puedo….es tan difícil y yo no puedo…soy tan débil

Temari: (ya calmada y con una mirada y tono consolador) no te preocupes solo necesitas olvidar aunque no sea fácil, encontrar cosas y sentimientos nuevos, para eso estamos aquí, somos tus amigos

Gaara y Kankuro miraban y escuchaban desconcertados la escena, de verdad no entendían nada y menos la actitud de las dos jóvenes

Sakura: (levanto la cabeza y le dedico a la chica una hermosa y sincera sonrisa) tienes razón, lo hare

Esa sonrisa simplemente los tranquilizo a los tres llenando el ambiente de paz, después de eso pasaron un cena muy agradable en la cual Kankuro corrió peligro de muerte en varias ocasiones debido a sus inoportunos comentarios y una Temari que casi lo mata, Sakura reía con esas escenas y durante toda la cena intercambiaba miradas con Gaara y no podía evitar seguir viéndolo, cosa que también le pasaba a el y que no paso desapercibida por los otros dos chicos. Pasada la cena siguieron hablando.

Kankuro: me dijeron que Naruto volvería pronto, es cierto eso???

Sakura: (sonriendo) hai, en pocos días lo que realmente me alegra mucho

Gaara: (hizo una pequeña sonrisa que su hermana mayor noto) "de verdad me hace sentir bien cuando ella sonríe y esta feliz, aun no entiendo el por que?"

Temari: "lo sabia, te gusta Sakura-chan, no creo que esto sea difícil" bueno chicos en vista de eso, con las demás chicas pensamos hacer una fogata ya que dentro de poco será noche de luna llena y seria un buen momento, podría ser en algún lugar de campo abierto dentro de la aldea e iríamos todos, para eso Naruto ya estaría aquí y que dicen??'

Sakura: (solo la miro acusadoramente) "ya sabia yo que las chicas iban a hacer algo"

Kankuro: me parece perfecto y ustedes que dicen?? Sakura?? Gaara?? (Este último solo observo a la chica peli-rosa esperando a ver que decía ella, sobre su asistencia)

Sakura: si, será divertido

Gaara: (al escuchar esa respuesta) voy!!

Temari: "muy bien, ya esta todo listo, solo falta cuadrar detalles con los demás jijijiji" entonces ya esta

CONTINUARA…………….


	4. El regreso y una noticia inesperada

Hola, lo siento por favor no me maten por la demora, pero no fue intencional, lo que pasa es que me cai y me lesione la mano derecha y no puedo escribir TT ni siquiera en la U, pero estoy desjuiciada desobedeciendo ya que tengo que hacer muchos trabajos y ademas no los puedo dejar esperando por el cap, tenganme un poco de paciensia con la conti ya que con mi pobre mano y la U me puedo demorar un poco, bueno eso era todo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus valiosos comentarios, ahora los dejo con el cap, espero que les guste

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 4**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los ninjas de la arena llegaron a konoha, en esa semana se seguían haciendo los arreglos para los exámenes chunnin y tratado asuntos diplomáticos entre las aldeas. Temari se había hecho MUY buena amiga del chico problemático, Kankuro pues seguía igual y Gaara cada vez que tenia la oportunidad se sentaba a hablar con Sakura, lo que de cierta forma alegraba a los dos, se habían hecho buenos amigos y salían a caminar por la villa juntos mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, realmente se entendían muy bien y a Gaara le gustaba estar con la chica, ella no lo evitaba, no lo miraba con miedo, lo hacia sentir bien y que podía confiar en ella, estaba despertando sentimientos que nunca había experimentado y que no comprendía muy bien.

Sakura se sentía bien al lado del chico de la arena realmente nunca pensó que Gaara podía ser así, quien se iba imaginar que el hablara tanto, bueno solo hablaba con ella y eso la hacia muy feliz, se entendían y complementaban perfectamente. Aunque estaba feliz con su nuevo amigo no podía evitar sentirse triste en algunos momentos cuando recordaba su pasado y lo recordaba a EL, en esos momentos hacia lo de siempre sentarse bajo aquel árbol a pensar y a recordar, no podía hacer mas, siempre lo hacia cuando no estaba con Gaara, aunque el la veía, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, realmente no debía interferir en las cosas de la peli-rosa, las demás chicas estaban muy ocupadas con sus preparativos y planes para la fogata y cuando no, estaban con sus novios o entrenando, por ello Sakura volvía a lo de antes, su solitaria rutina con la única diferencia de que ahora ya no estaba tan sola como creía, ahora tenia alguien con quien compartir, con quien poder sentirse entendida, comprendida, alguien que por fin la notaba y valoraba, porque Gaara la hacia sentirse bien consigo mismo algo que no había aprendido a hacer en el pasado.

Una mañana Gaara y Sakura caminaban por la aldea como ya acostumbraban, iban muy tranquilos y hablando animadamente.

Sakura: y que piensas de la fogata???

Gaara: pues no se realmente me da igual, sabes que no me trato mucho con los demás

Sakura: pues yo he estado considerando la idea y me agrada mucho una reunión de todos y además si tu también vas

Gaara: º/////////º e….en…se….serio????

Sakura: jajajaja es la primera vez que te veo tan nervioso y tartamudeando, te ves muy lindo º////º y bueno, respecto a tu pregunta, lo mejor es que tu vas, si no fuera así de seguro me aburriría mucho

Gaara: y no te aburres conmigo???

Sakura: para nada, la verdad es que me gusta mucho estar contigo, la paso muy bien, siento que eres el único que me entiende, nunca llegue a pensar que fueras tan agradable

Gaara: º////////º tu realmente eres muy especial………...para mi

Sakura: º//////////º de verdad?

Gaara: (asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron viéndose tiernamente)

Ninja: Sakura-san, kazekage-sama!!!!!

Sakura: si, que pasa???

Ninja: hokage-sama solicita su presencia inmediatamente

Sakura: Hai!!!!

A los pocos minutos llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, Sakura ingreso en el seguido de Gaara.

Tsunade: (con una sonrisa picara) sabia que estarían juntos

Sakura: º///º nos mando a llamar Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si

Sakura: bueno, pues díganos que pasa

Tsunade: pues míralo por ti misma

Sakura miro al lugar donde señalaba Tsunade y de las sombras del rincón de la habitación salió un Naruto muy sonriente.

Sakura: Narutooo!!!!!!! (Se lanzo y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el chico inmediatamente correspondió)

Naruto: Sakura-channnnnn!!!!!!!! Yo también te extrañe mucho (mientras la alzaba)

Sakura: ya bájame Naruto, que vergüenza º////////º

Naruto: sigues igual de enojona que siempre .

Sakura: (con una cara de pocos amigos y el puño alzado) que dijiste??? ¬¬

Naruto: yo?? Yo no he dicho nada Sakura-chan, te lo juro U

Tsunade veía la escena con una gran sonrisa y por otro lado Gaara también sonreía al ver tan feliz a Sakura, aunque rápidamente disimulo el gesto con una postura seria.

Naruto: eh? Gaara, no sabia que estabas aquí, como estas amigo (y se lanzo donde Gaara para saludarlo muy efusivamente)

Gaara: bien, me alegro verte

Naruto: yo tenía muchas ganas de verte, porque te quería preguntar algo

Gaara: si?

Naruto: como es eso de que eres Kazekage!!!!!!!! ¬¬

Sakura: Naruto!!!! No le grites a Gaara!!!!!!

Naruto: ah?? Por que lo defiendes??? No será que te… (Interrumpido puesto que Sakura le estaba tapando la boca, asfixiando al pobre que ya estaba poniéndose morado)

Gaara: (algo ingenuo) no será que que?? (N/A: Kyaaaaa que lindooooooo o)

Sakura: (con risa nerviosa) jejeje no pasa nada, es Naruto y otra de sus tonterías jejeje no le pongas cuidado

Tsunade: Sakura, creo que si no lo sueltas, pronto nos quedaremos con un ninja menos en la aldea

Sakura: que?? (Se dio cuenta de que Naruto no podía respirar y lo suelta rápidamente) ahhhhh Naruto, lo siento se me fue la mano

Naruto: (tomando aire) creo que eres más fuerte y brusca que antes

Sakura: (ya se estaba formando un aura oscura tras ella)

Tsunade: mejor cierras la boca Naruto si no quieres morir

Naruto: tomare su consejo por esta vez vieja (después de este comentario ya no era un aura oscura sino dos)

Jiraiya: (sale de otro rincón de la habitación) creo que ya fue suficiente charla

Naruto: (poniéndose muy serio, algo demasiado extraño en el) es hora de hablar

Sakura: (conocía esa mirada) que esta pasando???

Jiraiya: una de las razones por las que regresamos a konoha aparte del hecho de que Naruto es más fuerte es que tenemos una noticia

Tsunade: noticia???

Naruto: tenemos información valiosa de que la aldea del sonido planea un ataque a konoha

Tsunade: (alterada) como es eso!!!!!!!!

Jiraiya: así es Orochimaru esta planeando otro ataque

Naruto: uno que será peor que el que sucedió hace años cuando fue asesinado el tercer hokage

Sakura: (nerviosa) están seguros de eso????

Jiraiya: si, no hay duda

Sakura: pero eso no puede ser, en esa ocasión hubieron muchas bajas y todo fue un caos

Gaara: (se acerca a Sakura y coloca su mano en su hombro) no te preocupes, no pasara nada, prestare toda la ayuda que sea necesaria, no debes de preocuparte

Sakura: (coloco su mano sobre la de Gaara y le sonrió dulcemente, realmente el chico la había tranquilizado) muchas gracias

Gaara: º////º

Tsunade: y saben cuando se llevara a cabo???

Jiraiya: creo que tendremos tiempo ya que ellos todavía no están preparados, mientras hay que arreglar todo para cuando llegue el ataque que creo que será por máximo en un mes

Tsunade: esta bien, ahí que empezar de inmediato

Gaara: mandare un comunicado a Suna pidiendo la presencia de los mejores ninjas

Tsunade: muchas gracias por su ayuda kazekage-sama

Naruto: si amigo eres genial, ya te debo un favor para cuando sea hokage

Sakura: (estaba tranquila ya que Gaara les iba a ayudar pero rápidamente un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza) "si el sonido va a tacar….Orochimaru….eso quiere decir….Sasuke-kun"

Tsunade: te sucede algo Sakura???

Pero ella no respondía claramente veía esta gran posibilidad que era casi de un 100, Naruto noto su actitud y como si leyera sus pensamientos también contemplo aquella posibilidad, así que el y Sakura se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente transmitiéndose sus pensamientos mutuamente, cosa que los otros tres espectadores notaron. Se hizo el silencio por un buen momento.

Tsunade: (para romper la incomoda situación) bien, Naruto ahora que regresaste porque no vas con Sakura y hablan un rato

Naruto: si quiero comer ramen!!!!! Vamos (y antes de que alguien pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el chico cogió a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo de allá corriendo)

Tsunade: muchas cosas siguen igual

Jiraiya: en eso tienes razón

Gaara: iré a enviar el comunicado inmediatamente

Tsunade: de nuevo agradecemos su ayuda

Jiraiya: muchas gracias

Gaara: (asiente con la cabeza y se va)

Mientras tanto en el puesto de ramen con un Naruto que ya iba por su plato No 7 y una Sakura que no había ni terminado el primero.

Sakura: veo que sigues comiendo tanto como antes, no entiendo como no estas gordo ¬.¬

Naruto: la vida es para vivirla y disfrutarla y que mejor forma que con ramen!!!!!

Sakura: (sonriendo tristemente) sabes, extrañaba esto, cuando salíamos a comer ramen juntos, cuando aun éramos el equipo 7

Naruto: (dejando de comer y poniéndose algo melancólico) si, yo también extraño esos tiempos, el pelearme con el dobe y molestarlos a todos

Sakura: crees que tengamos que pelear contra Sasuke-kun???

Naruto: no te voy a mentir, es lo mas probable, ahora yo te pregunto, si eso sucediera, serias capaz de pelear contra el???

Sakura: (suspirando) si la situación lo requiere, hare lo necesario para proteger mi aldea inclusive si eso es pelear contra Sasuke-kun

Naruto: de verdad que muchas cosas han cambiado, nunca espere esa respuesta de ti

Sakura: te confieso que en otro tiempo no hubiera sido capaz ni siquiera de contemplar la idea, pero ahora todo es diferente, me he hecho a la idea de que Sasuke-kun nos abandono y ahora hace parte del sonido, no le importo nuestros sentimientos y aunque todavía lo quiero, ya no es igual, el siempre será mi amigo mas querido como tu, mi compañero de infancia y de equipo, no quisiera tener que enfrentarme con el, porque a pesar de todo aun me duele, (dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho) pero en este tiempo mis sentimientos han cambiado

Naruto: (con una sonrisa picara) te gusta alguien mas cierto???

Sakura: º//////º bu…bueno…yo..Etto…no se….tal vez

Naruto: (agrandando su sonrisa) es Gaara???????

Sakura: (parándose de la silla de repente) QUE???????

Naruto: te conozco Sakura-chan, en el despacho de la vieja te tranquilizaste y pusiste la misma cara de mensa que con Sasuke cuando Gaara te hablo, además de que por que lo defendiste y además por lo que note se tienen mucha confianza

Sakura: valla Naruto me sorprendes, de verdad que haz madurado mucho para ser tan detallistas y hacer esas deducciones

Naruto: que esperabas del próximo hokage!!!!! Ya en serio, que pasa entre ustedes???

Sakura: la verdad…. No se

Naruto: (con cara de confundido) como que no sabes??

Sakura: pues no se, cuando estoy con el me siento tan bien, como nunca antes lo había hecho, es una sensación similar a la que sentía con Sasuke pero diferente, con Gaara es mas fuerte y cálida

Naruto: (mientras comía) estas enamorada

Sakura: (desilusionada) eso es lo que no se o mas bien no quiero aceptarlo, no quiero aceptar que me gusta Gaara o que hay algo mas fuerte ya que tengo miedo Naruto, tengo miedo de volver a sufrir, de volver a ser lastimada una vez mas o de ilusionarme y que el no sienta lo mismo, realmente no se que hacer, además que pasara cuando el se valla, es el kazekage, después de que esto pase se ira nuevamente a su aldea y después de eso que?

Naruto: (abrazando a Sakura) no debes tener miedo para eso esta tu hermano que te cuidara y no permitirá que nadie te lastime, no dejare que sufras Sakura-chan, es una promesa. No te puedo asegurar ni decir que pasara en el futuro con todos nosotros, solo te digo que no lo sabrás sino tomas decisiones en el presente, sino lo haces te perderás de mucho en el futuro, te perderás de muchas alegrías y experiencias

Sakura: (soltando el abrazo y sonriendo) WOW nunca imagine oír palabras tan sabias de ti, de verdad que estoy impresionada (N/A: yo también ), muchas gracias por todo mi hermanito, eres lo único que tengo, eres el único que me puede devolver la esperanza, en serio gracias

Naruto: (con una mano en la nuca) º//////º ya ya no me digas mas que me haces avergonzarme jijijijiji

Sakura: (con una mirada perversa) y dime ahora tu Naruto, hay alguna chica afortunada que quisieras que se convirtiera en la futura novia del próximo hokage

Naruto: (muy nervioso) quien yo??? Para na….nada…no me gus…gusta nadie jejejeje

Sakura: mentiroso!!! Habla o te lo saco por la fuerza

Naruto: U bu…bueno es…Hi….Hinata

Sakura: HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Naruto: ¬¬ grita más fuerte que creo que en la aldea de la nube no te escucharon

Sakura: º/////º jijijiji lo siento, es que me tomo por sorpresa "que bien, el amor de Hinata es correspondido, que suerte tienen ellos dos, me han ayudado mucho ahora es hora de que sean felices" (poniéndose seria) Naruto, quiero que me hagas otra promesa

Naruto: de que se trata???

Sakura: prométeme que le dirás a Hinata lo que sientes y que sea cual sea la respuesta serás feliz "aunque obviamente ya conozco la respuesta"

Naruto: ummm la verdad no estoy seguro y me da algo de pena, pero lo hare con la condición de que prometas lo mismo pero con Gaara

Sakura: "ahh no pensé que se me fuera a salir de las manos ¬¬ ahora que hago??? Bueno si quiero que ellos sean felices tendré que arriesgarme yo también" ok, trato hecho

Naruto: (estrechando la mano de la chica) trato hecho

Así pasaron una muy amena tarde, recordando los viejos tiempos y contándose que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban sin versen, realmente extrañaban la compañía del otro aunque aun seguía el vacio de esa persona especial que hacia falta para completar el trió de amigos.

Cuando terminaron Naruto llevo a Sakura a su casa y la dejo allí, quedándose de encontrarse al otro día para ir con Kakashi sensei, Sakura estaba de muy buen animo, realmente la había alegrado el regreso de su "hermano" y se había quitado un gran peso de encima al poder hablar tranquilamente con el. Por otro lado Naruto se dirigía hacia su casa cuando en el camino se encontró con el kazekage que al parecer iba en dirección hacia la casa de cierta peli-rosa

Naruto: heyyy Gaara, podemos hablar un momento???

Gaara: (algo extrañado por la seriedad del rubio) eh? Si claro

Naruto: que te traes con mi hermanita???

Gaara: (confundido) tu hermana???

Naruto: Sakura-chan, ella es como una hermana para mi

Gaara: º//////º pues…..bueno…….Nada

Naruto: (mirándolo fijamente) ummm pues no te creo

Gaara: (aparentando frialdad, cosa que era algo difícil ya que estaba nervioso e inquieto por la pregunta del chico) allá tu

Naruto: (sonriendo ampliamente) te gusta Sakura-chan!!!!!

Gaara: º///////////º…………….

Naruto: lo sabia!!!!!!

Gaara: º///º yo no he dicho nada

Naruto: no es necesario que lo hagas, se te nota "no se quien mas obvio si Sakura-chan o Gaara"

Gaara: (algo frio y serio) eso es todo?

Naruto: (recobrando su postura seria) de hecho hay algo mas, solo te digo dos cosas, la primera si te gusta Sakura-chan no esperes mas y díselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde "antes de que el dobe regrese y confunda a Sakura-chan" hazme caso, yo se porque te lo digo y segundo, si lo haces te advierto que no me importa que seas Sabaku no Gaara, el kazekage de la aldea oculta entre la arena y mi amigo para hacerte pagar si llegas a lastimar de alguna forma a mi hermanita entendido? (esto ultimo lo dijo de una forma muuuuuy seria e intimidante, por no decir amenazante ¬¬) eso era todo, nos vemos después (se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo siquiera de contestar)

Por otro lado Gaara se quedo muy sorprendido y pensativo por la actitud y las palabras de Naruto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la posada, realmente esa noche tendría mucho que pensar.

CONTINUARA……………….


	5. La fogata: Me enamore?

Hola aqui regreso con ujn nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y por favor no me maten por dejarlo ahi, agradezco enormemente el apoyo de todas las personas que leen mi historia y los que dan animos para continuarla, espero seguirla pronto, que la disfruten

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 5**

Un día nuevo en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, una chica peli-rosa se levanto de su cama algo mareada, tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible ya que no había dormido en toda la noche pesando en todas las cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza y especialmente en su corazón ¿será capaz de decirle a Gaara que se había enamorado de el?

Sakura: un momento, enamorada yo??? De Gaara??? No me lo puedo creer, cuando sucedió esto, bueno no voy a negar que me gusta……y mucho, pero es solo eso o no??? A quien no le gustaría es muyyyy lindo y muyyy sexy cualquiera se muere con esos ojos tan profundos y ese hermoso cabello rojo, y esa voz que me vuelve loca ahhhhhhhhhh a quien quiero engañar (suspiro) me enamore de ti…….te amo Gaara (dijo mientras se asomaba por el balcón de su casa) definitivamente hoy no iré al hospital, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, me quedare hoy en casa, de todas formas debo encontrar lo forma en que se lo diré, después de todo se lo prometí a Naruto (luego de eso se volvió a acostar en su cama)

Mientras tanto por las calles de konoha se encontraba un Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro observando su bella aldea a la que tanto había extrañado, de verdad estaba muy feliz de haber regresado, después de unos momentos de caminar llego al puente donde había quedado de verse con Sakura para ir con Kakashi, ya se estaba desesperando, estaba bien, bueno no bien pero si era bastante normal que Kakashi llegara tarde pero Sakura??

Naruto: ahh ya me canse, es que a Sakura-chan se le pego lo impuntual de Kakashi-sensei (así siguió haciendo conjeturas hasta que una idea se le paso por la cabeza) será que le sucedió algo??? (Fue interrumpido por una voz)

¿?¿?¿?: Naruto, bienvenido

Naruto: eh?? Sai, hola

Sai: me alegra verte, imagino que Sakura debe estar muy feliz al igual que tu

Naruto: ahh lo olvidaba haz visto a Sakura-chan??

Sai: no la he visto hoy, por que??

Naruto: quede de encontrarme con ella pero no llega, creo que le paso algo

Sai: no te preocupes de seguro no es nada, ella es muy fuerte así que no hay de que preocuparse

Naruto: tienes razón, pero igual voy a ir a buscarla a su casa

Sai: voy contigo (así emprendieron su marcha rumbo a la casa de la chica) oye Naruto, como sabes cuando te gusta alguien???

Naruto: (se detuvo de repente ante la pregunta) ah? Por que la pregunta?? Acaso te gusta alguien??

Sai: eso creo, pero no estoy seguro

Naruto: quien es???

Sai: bueno es….. (Interrumpido)

Naruto: Gaara!!!! (Le grito al chico que venia a lo lejos acompañado de Kankuro)

Gaara: Naruto (luego le dio una mirada despectiva a Sai)

Kankuro: que alegría verte amigo, a donde iban??

Sai: a casa de Sakura

Gaara: (mirándolo de forma fría) por que???

Naruto: Sakura-chan no aparece y pues estoy preocupado, así que voy a ver si esta en su casa

Gaara al escuchar que Sakura no aparecía, sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda del solo hecho de pensar que algo malo le sucediera, por ello sus facciones se ablandaron e hizo una mueca de preocupación que no paso desapercibida por los otros tres por lo que Kankuro se apresuro a hablar

Kankuro: vamos con ustedes

Naruto: (comprendió a Kankuro y mas por la cara de Gaara) claro, vamos

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura llamaron varias veces a la puerta y nadie contesto, estaban a punto de retirarse para buscarla en otra parte cuando de repente Gaara salto hacia el balcón de la casa de la chica, sorprendiendo al resto que lo siguieron, al llegar el kazekage estaba parado con una mirada tierna observando a la chica durmiendo tranquilamente.

Sai: ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas

Naruto: si, tenias razón pero sabes que me preocupa mucho mi hermanita

Kankuro: se ve muy linda durmiendo

Sai: muy hermosa (ganándose ambos una mirada asesina por parte del peli-rojo, mientras que Naruto reía por lo bajo)

Kankuro: al parecer esta enferma (dijo mientras tomaba un frasco de analgésicos de una mesa al lado de la cama, tratando de esquivar la mirada de su hermano)

Naruto: ya entiendo "umm ya se, les voy a dar una ayudita jijijijiji" lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar, oye Gaara quédate con ella mientras que despierta, no quisiera dejarla sola si no se siente bien

Gaara: º///////º………….

Sai: (serio) por que el?

Naruto: pues porque porque "vamos Naruto, piensa, piensa, vamos tu puedes"

Kankuro: porque Temari me pidió que comprara unas cosas para la fogata y Naruto muy amablemente va a acompañarme, cierto amigo??? (Dándole una mirada para que dijera que si)

Naruto: "ufff me salvo" si claro, era eso

Sai: entonces vayan ustedes yo me quedo, cuidando a Sakura

Naru/Kanku: NO!!!!!!!

Gaara: ya cállense que van a despertarla (decía mientras no quitaba la vista del rosto pasible de la chica)

Naruto: tu tienes que venir, porque vas ayudarnos, además con Gaara es suficiente así que andando (y jalo a Sai y a Kankuro fuera de la casa, pero antes de irse le susurro a Gaara) suerte

Gaara tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de Sakura mientras no dejaba de verla, en esos momentos para el, ella era lo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto

Gaara: "que linda y tierna se ve, podría permanecer así toda la vida, solo viéndola, como me gustaría que este momento durara por siempre, que?? Pero porque pienso estas cosas??? Será que me e…e…en…enamore???

Sakura: (comenzaba a despertarse y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue con los ojos verde agua del chico, creía que era un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el que el estuviera ahí en su habitación, a su lado observándola de esa forma tan tierna, así que estiro su brazo y acaricio la mejilla de Gaara suavemente con su mano para ver si era real)

Gaara: (muy sorprendido y nervioso por el contacto, no podía apartar sus ojos de los jade de ella, coloco su mano sobre la de ella que aun se encontraba sobre su mejilla y luego le sonrió) esta bien??

Sakura despertó de su ensoñamiento al escuchar la profunda voz del chico, cayendo en cuenta de su acción y apartando rápidamente su mano muy sonrojada y muy nerviosa

Sakura: º////////º s..Si….mu..Muchas gracias que…que…haces aquí???

Gaara: º//////º bueno, pues Naruto se asusto porque no aparecías así que vinimos a buscarte y como tienes medicina supusimos que estabas enferma y no queríamos dejarte sola, así que yo me quede porque………me preocupe por ti

Sakura: "se preocupo por mi??? Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" muchísimas gracias Gaara

Gaara: no te preocupes, por cierto, que te paso???

Sakura: ah me dolía la cabeza ya que no dormí anoche, pero con el medicamento y con el descanso me siento muy bien

Gaara: me alegra escucharlo

Después de eso se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, la verdad ambos estaban muy nerviosos por las sensaciones en su interior y ambos analizaban cuidadosamente sus sentimientos y reflexionaban sobre expresarlos o si no era el momento.

Gaara: Sakura?

Sakura: si??

Gaara: (muy nervioso) bueno, tú sabes que yo te aprecio mucho cierto??

Sakura: º///////º (solo asintió con la cabeza)

Gaara: º//////º te haz convertido en una persona muy importante para mi en este tiempo y pues….bueno…yo quería decirte…que…que tu…….. "pero que demonios estoy haciendo??? Soy un tonto si creo que ella se fijaría en alguien como yo, que ella correspondería a mis sentimientos, no quiero mas sufrimiento, mas desprecios, no seria capaz de soportar que saliera de su boca esas palabras de desprecio" (bajo la cabeza con un semblante melancólico) yo quería decirte que tu eres una gran persona y una muy buena amiga

Sakura: (muy desilusionada y tratando de fingir una sonrisa) gracias, yo también pienso lo mismo de ti

Gaara: me tengo que ir, estoy algo ocupado con lo de los ninjas que mande traer, así que me voy, nos vemos mañana en la fogata y espero que sigas mejor

Sakura: adiós y de nuevo te agradezco por todo

Gaara: te veo después (se marcha por la ventana)

Sakura: con que una buena amiga, debí suponerlo, no podría esperar más

Al día siguiente Gaara y Sakura no se encontraron para nada de cierta forma se estaban evitando, Gaara sabia que Sakura estaría en el hospital y en el puente así que evito pasar por ahí, y Sakura no quería encontrarse con su "amigo" así que no salió en todo el día del hospital, pero para mala suerte según ellos, la noche cayo rápidamente lo que significaba que tendrían que encontrarse en la fogata.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas, incluidas Sakura, ya que eran las encargadas de organizar la reunión. Esta se realizaría en un campo abierto dentro de la villa, rodeado por diferentes tipos de arboles a donde llegaba directamente la luz de la luna llena y a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo, la noche era simplemente perfecta, el cielo negro despejado, cubierto de estrellas, que armonizaban con el hermoso paisaje. A los pocos minutos llegaron todos los chicos y se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. Ino se recostó en el hombro de Kiba, seguidos de ellos estaban sentados Chouji comiendo como siempre y Shino en silencio, a su lado estaba Sai, luego Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Ten Ten abrazada de Neji, seguidos de Kankuro y por ultimo Gaara que se había sentado lo mas alejado posible de la peli-rosa.

Naruto: ahhhhhhh esto es genial, de veras!!!!!!

Ino: si hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos

Sakura: (solo agacho la cabeza ante esa afirmación ya que era obvio que faltaba alguien muy importante para sus compañeros de equipo, Sai lo noto y la abrazo por la cintura, haciéndola estremecer, seguidos de un par de ojos verde agua que no miraba de muy buena forma la escena)

Kiba: muy bien chicos es hora de divertirnos

Así se pusieron a reír y hablar muy amenamente, recordando los días en la academia y sus pasos para convertirse en los ninjas que eran ahora.

Ten Ten: quien se iba a imaginar que muchos de nosotros encontraríamos a esa persona especial a quien querer (dijo mientras miraba a Neji tiernamente)

Ino: (con mirada picara) así es pero todavía quedan muchos solteros y solteras (mirando a Temari, Hinata y a Sakura)

Kiba: (apoyando a su novia ya que todo hacia parte de un plan ideado anteriormente) es cierto, tenemos que conseguirles pareja

Ten Ten: pero son solo tres chicas para 8 hombres y pues los que quieran ser candidatos

Chouji: yo paso

Kankuro: yo igual, ahí una chica que me gusta en Suna

Shikamaru: esto es muy problemático

Temari: que pasa chico problema, te da miedo que alguna de nosotras te rechace

Shikamaru: ya quisieras que yo fuera tu pareja

Temari: para andar con un vago?? No gracias

Shikamaru: te parece que soy vago??

Temari: o disculpe señor todo es problemático y todo es aburrido

Shikamaru: pues te digo que no es aburrido????

Temari: a ver que no es…….(pero fue interrumpida por un beso apasionado de parte del Nara al que ni lenta ni perezosa beso con mas pasión)

Todos: HUYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: ya tenemos la primera pareja de la noche

Tema/Shika: º/////////º

Ino: quedan dos chicas más jijijijiji

Hinata: bu…bueno….yo….creo…que…no deberíamos….ponernos…en…en estas cosas

Naruto: vamos Hinata-chan que es divertido!!!!

Sakura: claro que si "jijijiji ya veras Naruto, me encargare de que cumplas tu promesa" por eso a mi me parece que Shino seria una excelente pareja para Hinata

Temari: (captando la idea) si, son perfectos

Ino/Ten: entonces decidido!!!!!

Naruto: QUE??????????!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: jijijijiji

Hinata: º///////º pa…pasa…algo….Naruto-kun????

Naruto: (muy nervioso y sonrojado) bu….bueno Hinata-chan….lo que pasa es que tu….tu…me gustas mucho º///////º

Hinata: (que se puso mas roja que un tomate y estaba a punto de desmayarse a no ser por que las demás chicas la tomaron y la colocaron en frente del rubio) º//////////////////º yo…..etto….tu..También me gustas mucho…..Naruto-kun

Naruto: en serio???

Hinata: (asintió)

Naruto: quieres ser mi novia????

Hinata: (sonriendo, pero aun sonrojada) º////////º s-si

Naruto: si!!!!!!!!! (La tomo de la cintura y la levanto del suelo dando vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían)

Todos: que tiernos!!!!!!!

Ino: ok solo faltas tu (dijo mirando maliciosamente a Sakura que ya se estaba poniendo azul del miedo ante las miradas macabras de todas las chicas, menos Hinata que seguía en su mundo feliz con Naruto)

Lee: si alguien va a ser el novio de mi florecita, ese voy a ser yooooo!!!!!

Sakura: Lee, eres muy lindo, pero yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien mas, lo siento chicas (y se alejo sentándose a la orilla del riachuelo)

Gaara: "Uchiha"

Ino: (con voz triste) frentona

Lee: TT noooooooo!!! Mi florecita no me quiere

Neji: no es para tanto Lee, eso no es nada nuevo

Lee: eres muy cruel (mientras lloraba y hacia otra de sus escenas)

Sai: "Sakura" (se acerco donde su compañera de equipo y se sentó a su lado ante la mirada seria y algo triste de Gaara que se dirigió hacia los arboles recostándose en uno de ellos)

Sakura: Sai, discúlpame pero quisiera estar sola por unos momentos (dijo mientras no despegaba su vista de la luna)

Sai: entiendo, pero podrías escucharme unos minutos

Sakura: (suspirando) esta bien

Sai: lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que contigo siento algo que no siento con los demás, eres más especial que otros para mi, tu me gustas bruja

Sakura: (muy sorprendida) º//////º Sai yo…bueno tu sabes…que yo…. (Es interrumpida por el chico que coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella)

Sai: amas a otro, eso lo se y lo entiendo, no te preocupes ni te atormentes por lo que te dije, solo quería que lo supieras pues ya sabia de antemano que no me corresponderías ya que estas enamorada de alguien mas……….y no es Sasuke

Sakura: que???

Sai: es Gaara

Sakura: (con una mini sonrisa) acaso soy tan obvia??

Sai: no tanto, pero es raro verte tan feliz y cómoda con alguien

Sakura: (desanimada) desafortunadamente no todo dura para siempre y la felicidad se acaba muy pronto

Sai: deberías darte una oportunidad

Sakura: lo mismo me dijo Naruto, pero las oportunidades se acabaron para mi

Sai: aun te queda mucho tiempo y mientras lo tengas las oportunidades siguen

Sakura: una vez Kakashi-sensei me dijo que las oportunidades están en donde menos lo esperas, solo hay que encargarse de reconocerlas y tomarlas cuando estas lleguen

Sai: sabias palabras, deberías ponerlas en practica

Sakura: y si no soy correspondida???

Sai: mírame yo no lo soy y aun así aquí estoy, no se acabo el mundo es mejor en vez de pensar en el hubiera, debes dejar atrás los miedos, ser valiente y enfrentar las posibilidades y el futuro, no pierdas mas tiempo

Sakura: (se levanto con una mirada muy decidida) tienes toda la razón, ya es hora de dejar de ser una cobarde y darme una posibilidad de ser feliz y si las cosas no funcionan me queda mucha vida por delante cierto?

Sai: así se habla bruja, ahora ve

Sakura: (comenzó a caminar, pero a unos metros se detuvo y se devolvió a abrazar a Sai) gracias por todo

Sai: para eso son los amigos

Sakura reinicio su camino y llego donde el resto se encontraban comiendo algunos bocadillos, pero no encontró al peli-rojo entre ellos, así que se acerco a Kankuro que le dijo que estaba entre los arboles, la chica avanzo y efectivamente allí se encontraba el chico recostado mirando fijamente las estrellas, Sakura dio un gran suspiro y se acerco tímidamente

Sakura: Gaara????

Gaara: (volteo a verla) si??

Sakura: bueno…yo…yo… "ahhhhhhh que paso con toda la decisión que tenias hace un momento, vamos di algo"

Gaara: que sucede???

Sakura: al demonio (y tomo al chico de su ropa y lo jalo para besarlo de una forma muy apasionada pero al mismo tiempo muy tierna).

CONTINUARA………………..


	6. Te amo

Hola, aqui la conti que los tenia en suspenso jijijijiji, bueno primero que todo quiero dar un aviso que me tiene muy deprimida y es que ME ESTAN PLAGIANDO MI FIC!!!!!!!!!! pueden creerlo??? asi es, mi historia se encuentra en otra pagina pero con otro titulo, otro prologo y otro autor, porque al resto no se molestaron en cambiarle ni una coma, de verdad esto me tiene muy desanimada y de muy mal genio, pido su colaboracion para que me avisen si ven mi historia en otra pagina que no sea esta, la pagina de gaasaku o Paraiso Fanfiction a nombre de Sakurochan (mi otro nick) son las unicas en las que tengo mi historia, pido su colaboracion y agradezco mucho a Cronos por avisarme, Bueno ahora si espero que difruten del cap. Matta ne!!!!

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 6**

Sakura: Gaara????

Gaara: (volteo a verla) si??

Sakura: bueno…yo…yo… "ahhhhhhh que paso con toda la decisión que tenias hace un momento, vamos di algo"

Gaara: que sucede???

Sakura: al demonio (y tomo al chico de su ropa y lo jalo para besarlo de una forma muy apasionada pero al mismo tiempo muy tierna).

Gaara aun no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, en un momento se encontraba ahí solo, pensando que pasaría así el resto de su vida y a la única persona que había amado, nunca seria de el, cuando de repente llega la chica y lo jala bruscamente de su ropa y lo siguiente que siente son unos tibios labios sobre los suyos, realmente estaba confundido y no había podido reaccionar, aunque debía aceptar que le estaba gustando las sensaciones desatadas con ese beso, por lo que decidió no pensar tanto el momento y corresponder a la chica que ya estaba pensando que a Gaara no le había gustado lo que había hecho y se sentía como una verdadera tonta hasta que sintió como el chico le devolvía su beso, después de un buen momento Sakura se retiro suavemente.

Gaara: (muy serio, pero no lo hacia intencionalmente realmente era porque estaba confundido) por que hiciste eso???

Sakura: (muy nerviosa y al mismo tiempo algo triste, según ella la mirada y la pregunta del chico le decía todo) "pero que idiota fui, es obvio que pasaría esto, siempre me enamoro de quien no me quiere, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no puedo volver atrás lo mejor será seguir"

Gaara: (solo la seguía mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta)

Sakura: (con la cabeza baja) yo…..yo lo hice…..porque te amo

Gaara:………………"me ama??? Ella??? Será posible???"

Sakura: (levanto de repente su cabeza y su mirada se veía decidida y al mismo tiempo con un brillo de tristeza y soledad) yo te amo, se que es poco tiempo pero sinceramente puedo decir que te haz convertido en la persona mas importante para mi, eres el único que me devolvió una sonrisa que creía perdida, el único que pudo despertar todas las sensaciones dormidas en mi interior desde que mi corazón se rompió, trajiste esas sensaciones que pensé que jamás volvería a experimentar………me sacaste de mi soledad

Gaara:………….(no reaccionaba, no podía creerlo, realmente era posible que ella sintiera todo eso por alguien como el??)

Sakura: (al ver que el chico no decía nada, se dispuso a hablar) veo que hice el ridículo, pensar que me corresponderías, que tonta fui, (dijo mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos) lamento si te hice sentir incomodo y pasar un mal momento, realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención, olvida que esto alguna vez sucedió, lo siento

Después de estas palabras, Sakura dio la vuelta camino a la fogata había avanzado tres pasos, pero antes de que diera el cuarto sintió como Gaara la tomaba de su muñeca, le daba la vuelta y la besaba, abrazándola por la cintura de una forma tierna y posesiva como si no quisiera que se alejara, la chica obviamente se sorprendió pero no lo pensó dos veces para intensificar el beso y llevar sus manos al cuello del chico. Estuvieron así por un largoooooo rato, hasta que el aire se acabo por completo y tuvieron que romper el contacto de forma suave, para después mirarse a los ojos pero si romper el abrazo.

Gaara: º///////º lo siento

Sakura: º///////º por que te disculpas????

Gaara: por ser un idiota, por mi culpa derramaste nuevamente lágrimas

Sakura: no debes preocuparte por eso

Gaara: claro que si lo hago, no soporto verte infeliz, cuando te veo bajo ese árbol así de sola y triste, me siento tan impotente, el verte sufrir de esa forma me lastima y ver que ahora fui yo el que causo tus lágrimas porque pensaste que no te amaba

Sakura: º///////º eso quiere decir que……

Gaara: tienes que entenderme, esto no es fácil para mi, el creer que alguien pueda sentir alguna clase de cariño por mi me es imposible, siempre sufrí el desprecio, miedo y odio de la gente, no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien pueda llegar a sentir amor por un monstruo como yo y mucho menos un ser tan hermoso como tu

Sakura: (tomando la mejilla del chico) Gaara, mírame, tu no eres ningún monstruo, eres el chico mas dulce que existe, haz sufrido toda tu vida es hora que dejes de hacerlo, mírate eres el kazekage de la aldea de la arena, eres noble y haces todo lo posible por proteger a tu gente, tienes amigos que te quieren, yo me enamore de ti, no es eso suficiente para que creas que no eres como dices????

Gaara: realmente piensas eso de mí???? Realmente………me quieres????

Sakura: Te amo Gaara, no lo dudes ni por un segundo

Gaara: pero Uchiha???? Tu siempre lo has amado a el, tu misma lo dijiste en la fogata, dijiste que estabas enamorada de alguien mas

Sakura: (con cara muy seria) que acaso no me estas escuchando??????? Te dije que no lo dudaras!!! Jijijijiji de verdad que eres tontito, cuando dije que amaba a alguien mas me refería a ti, te confieso que siempre estuve enamorada de Sasuke-kun y aun lo quiero, pero solo eso, como un amigo, después de todo los mejores y los perores momentos de mi vida los compartí con el y junto a mi equipo, pero el nunca pudo darme lo que tu si: amor

Con eso a Gaara se le ilumino el rostro y mostro una gran sonrisa, una de esas que solo era capaz de mostrarle a la chica, ella lo amaba y se lo decía plenamente sin ninguna muestra de duda ni arrepentimiento, ella la persona mas importante para el, sentía lo mismo, por fin sintió que el vacio que siempre estuvo en su corazón, el creado por una infancia traumática y por una gran soledad, estaba lleno, Sakura lo había llenado.

Gaara: yo también te amo (dijo antes de volver a besarla)

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, los demás chicos seguían en la fogata, comiendo, hablando y divirtiéndose con sus nuevas parejas.

Naruto: chicos!!!!!! Donde esta mi hermanita????????

Kiba: ya tranquilo Naruto que ella ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola

Ino: vaya que eres un hermano demasiado sobre protector jijijiji

Temari: aun mas que Gaara y Kankuro jajajajajaja

Hinata: por…por…. Cierto……. donde esta Gaara???????

Ten Ten: ustedes creen que……..

Tema/Ino/Ten: están juntos!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: vaya que problemático

Kankuro: ahora que lo dices hace algún rato Sakura andaba buscando a Gaara

Neji: si es así es mejor dejarlos tranquilos

Lee: pero que es lo que dices Neji????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Como es eso de que mi florecita esta sola e indefensa con Gaara

Temari: oye!!! Hablas como si le fuera a pasar algo estando con mi hermano!!!

Shikamaru: ya tranquilízate mi chica problemática (dijo abrazando por la cintura a la rubia de la arena ante la mirada molesta de Kankuro)

Temari: º/////////º s-si

Sai: no se preocupen que ella no podría estar mejor

Shino: estoy de acuerdo

Ten Ten: a que se refieren???

Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhh no se de que hablan, pero ya me canse, voy a buscarlos, vamos Hinata-chan (la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar)

Hinata: p-pero Naruto-kun….

Ino: oigan espérenme, que quiero ver que tanto hace la frentona!!!!

Y así todos se fueron detrás del rubio y su chica a buscar a la desaparecida pareja, al adentrarse un poco mas entre los arboles pudieron apreciar la sombra de unas personas que estaban demasiado juntas, cuando ya estuvieron cerca pudieron apreciar a Gaara y a Sakura muy abrazaditos besándose muy tiernamente

Naruto: SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: (separándose muy asustada de Gaara) º/////////º Na-Naruto

Ino: pero que bien guardadito te lo tenias jjijijijij

Kankuro: vaya Gaara jamás me imagine esa faceta de ti

Gaara: º////////////º…………………..

Sakura: º///////º que hacen todos ustedes aquí???

Temari: pues como ninguno de los dos estaba decidimos buscarlos, pero vemos que estaban muy ocupados (les decía con un tono malicioso poniendo mas nerviosa a la pareja)

Gaara: (volviendo a su pose seria y fría de siempre) eso a ustedes no les incumbe

Kiba: ummm claro que no, pero no puedes negar que es divertido jejejeje

Ino: (algo asustada por la mirada del peli-rojo) Kiba mejor te callas que no me quiero quedar viuda antes de tiempo

Kiba: (miro a Gaara y trago saliva) chicos yo creo que mejor deberíamos regresar

Naruto: (con una mirada seria) vayan ustedes, nosotros ya los alcanzamos

Hinata: pero..Na…Naruto-kun

Naruto: (miro dulcemente a la chica y le sonrió) no te preocupes en un momento estoy contigo

Hinata: º//////º hai (así todos se fueron dejando solos a la pareja y al rubio hiperactivo)

Sakura: (algo intimidada por la mirada de su hermanito) pasa algo Naruto???

Naruto: (dirigiéndose a Gaara) recuerdas lo que hablamos, cierto???

Gaara: (asintió con la cabeza)

Naruto: sabes que no te perdonare si la lastimas

Gaara: (muy serio y decidido) jamás me atrevería a lastimar a la única persona que es capaz de amarme por lo que soy

Sakura: º///////////º Gaara

Naruto: (con una gran sonrisa) muy bien, me alegra escuchar eso y no te preocupes Sakura-chan que te dejo en buenas manos, se que Gaara se encargare de hacerte feliz y también para eso estoy yo

Sakura: (abrazando al rubio) muchísimas gracias mi hermanito

Naruto: muy bien vamos, que nos están esperando

Gaara: (tomando de la mano a Sakura y caminando con ella, mientras que Naruto iba un poco más adelante) se ve que te quiere mucho

Sakura: Naruto siempre ha sido todo lo que he tenido, mi apoyo mas fuerte, pero ahora también te tengo a ti, los tengo a los dos

Así la fogata continuo hasta al amanecer llena de sonrisas y de anécdotas, además de mucho amor por parte de todos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dos corazones sentían paz y un descanso en su interior, podían volver a sonreírle a la vida ya que habían encontrado una razón para hacerlo………aunque no sabían lo que vendría pronto.

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, todos los shinobis estaban durmiendo por la gran desvelada, eso si todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se puede decir que ninguno fue a cumplir sus labores, el único era el kazekage de la arena ya que este no dormía ¬¬ pero antes de ir a reunirse con la hokage, decidió ir a ver como había amanecido su flor.

Gaara entro por el balcón de la casa de Sakura que daba directamente a la habitación de la chica, allí se encontraba ella durmiendo plácidamente con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que no había mostrado en bastante tiempo.

Gaara: "se ve muy linda y ahora puedo decírselo sin miedos, ahora puedo estar con ella"

Se acerco a la chica, acaricio su cabello y beso tiernamente sus labios, luego coloco en la almohada una rosa roja que traía consigo al lado de Sakura y se marcho de la misma forma que llego.

No muy lejos de ahí se podían observar un par de ojos escondidos entre las ramas de los arboles, que veían atentamente la escena con una sonrisa un tanto torcida en su rostro.

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Con que el kazekage, ummm que interesante, conozco a una persona a la que no le agradara mucho la noticia jajajajaja (después de decir eso se fue silenciosamente entre los arboles)

Mientras tanto en la torre de la hokage, Tsunade le daba unos reportes sobre el ejército a Gaara para que los leyera, pero este estaba mas entretenido mirando por la ventana el cielo, con una diminuta sonrisa y el rostro muy relajado.

Tsunade: kazekage-sama me esta escuchando???

Gaara: eh?? Que decía??

Tsunade: le pasa algo??? Se siente bien???

Gaara: no es nada "solo que estoy enamorado" º/////º que me decía???

Tsunade: (algo confundida por el repentino sonrojo del kage) bueno, le decía que aun no sabemos la fecha exacta del ataque del sonido, pero estimamos que será muy pronto ya que nuestros ANBU han detectado actividad de ninjas desconocidos por los alrededores de la aldea

Gaara: que tan cerca están??

Tsunade: solo a los alrededores, pero creo y estoy casi segura que al menos dos se han infiltrado dentro de la villa

Gaara: eso no seria bueno, debemos de doblar la seguridad

Tsunade: hai!

Una bella kunoichi de ojos jade despertaba de su hermoso sueño, con ojos perezosos mientras aclaraba la vista para encontrarse con una hermosa rosa roja a su lado.

Sakura: (sonriendo ampliamente) Gaara (tomo la flor y la acomodo en un solitario florero al lado de la fotografía del equipo 7, luego de eso se fue a alistarse)

En un lugar un poco lejano, se podía apreciar la conversación de tres personas, al parecer eran tres hombres, aunque uno de ellos no hablaba mucho.

¿?¿?¿?¿?1: Así es señor, cuentan con la ayuda de la aldea de la arena y el propio kazekage se encuentra con ellos

¿?¿?¿?¿?2: No te preocupes, no importa el numero, solo causaremos el mayor daño posible a esa aldea y a su hokage (decía con una siniestra sonrisa)

¿?¿?¿?¿?3:………………..

¿?¿?¿?¿?1: Además ahí otra cosa que descubrí

¿?¿?¿?¿?2: Si?

¿?¿?¿?¿?1: Es sobre la kunoichi, alumna de la hokage……..Sakura Haruno

¿?¿?¿?¿?3: (Con voz muy seria y amenazante) habla

¿?¿?¿?¿?1: Valla, parece que a alguien le interesa mucho la información jijijijiji

¿?¿?¿?¿?3: (Con un tono enojado) ya te dije que hablaras y no pienso repetirlo nuevamente

¿?¿?¿?¿?2: (Con su misma sonrisa) vamos no desesperes

¿?¿?¿?¿?1: bueno, descubrí que al parecer la kunoichi mantiene una relación amorosa con nada mas y nada menos que el kazekage Sabaku no Gaara jajajajaja (después de esto siente como un puño se estrella sobre su cara)

¿?¿?¿?¿?2: A donde vas???

¿?¿?¿?¿?3: No te interesa, vuelvo en un rato (así sale del lugar, perdiéndose entre las sombras)

¿?¿?¿?¿?2: (Mientras se alargaba su sonrisa) buen trabajo

En konoha Sakura se encontraba recostada en la puerta del despacho de Tsunade esperando a SU pelirrojo, cuando este salió se encontró con la chica que le sonreía tiernamente

Gaara: esperaste mucho???

Sakura: no te preocupes, no llegue hace mucho, hace poco que me desperté…….por cierto gracias por la rosa º///////º

Gaara: º////////º no te preocupes, fue solo un pequeño detalle ya que no estoy acostumbrado a esto

Sakura: cualquier cosa que venga de ti es hermosa para mi (dice mientras lo abraza)

¿?¿?¿?¿?: AJA!!!!!!!!! CON QUE ERA ESO!!!!!!!!

Sakura: (asustada, nerviosa y mas roja que la rosa que le dio Gaara) º//////////º ts-tsunade-sa…sama

Tsunade: jijijiji ya sabia yo que entre los dos había algo

Gaara: º//////º………….

Tsunade: no se preocupen chicos que tienen mi autorización, además que mejor forma de estrechar lazos entre las aldea que esta, eso si, si le pasa algo a mi niña, prepárate para la guerra kazekage ¬¬

Sakura: U bueno, Tsunade-sama nosotros ya nos vamos (agarro la mano del pelirrojo y se fueron)

Caminaron hasta llegar al árbol donde acostumbraba estar Sakura, Gaara se recostó en este mientras la chica se sentó entre las piernas de su novio y recostó su espalda en el pecho de el mientras abrazaba su cintura. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la paz del paisaje y del calor del otro, el momento no podía ser más perfecto para los dos.

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Ummm con que era cierto, ya veo (decía una voz seria y molesta, mientras miraba a cierta distancia y con no muy buena cara a la pareja, para marcharse del lugar)

Ya entrada la noche, Gaara dejo a Sakura en su casa, para que esta descansara y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso.

Sakura entro a su casa y subió a su habitación, se coloco su pijama y se acerco a una mesa al lado de su cama para colocar la banda de la hoja que se acababa de quitar, en la mesa estaba esa fotografía como siempre, pero estaba el florero……..sin la rosa, Sakura se extraño ya que recordaba haberla dejado allí, así que giro para encontrarla y la vio arriba de su cama clavada en la pared con un kunai en el medio.

CONTINUARA………………….


	7. Regresaste

Lamento mucho la demora pero la universidad me esta matando, mucho trabajo, bueno aqui les traigo la conti y espero que les guste, creo que por el titulo ya saben quien es el que regresa y para las que pensaron que el personaje misterioso y celoso esra Sasuke, felicidades adivinaron, aunque creo a mas de una no le agradara en el cap jijijijiji Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de todos de vcerdad me subieron mucho los animos con su apoyo y sus comentarios, disfruten del cap.

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 7**

Cuando Sakura vio la rosa un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y no solo por encontrar la flor que con tanto amor le había traído su amado en esa posición, sino porque el kunai estaba rodeado de un chakra que se le hacia demasiado familiar a la kunoichi, era como una especie de amenaza, una advertencia, un mensaje.

Después de esto se acostó a dormir pero bastante intranquila, quien se atrevería a ser algo así????? Y por que lo haría???? Y además ese chakra sabia que lo conocía aunque no recordaba muy bien a quien pertenecía y realmente le daba algo de miedo averiguarlo.

Pasaron cuatro días en los que la relación de Gaara y Sakura no podía ir mejor, realmente se veían muy felices y muy enamorados, eran la pareja estrella de la aldea y como no si Sakura era la chica de nada más y nada menos que el kazekage de sunagakure.

El chico había cambiado mucho ya era menos frio y mas expresivo con los otros, aunque su lado tierno, romántico y dulce solo surgía cuando se encontraba con la pelirrosa, pero Gaara había notado una extraña actitud en Sakura, últimamente andaba muy nerviosa y algo paranoica, como si algo le preocupara e inclusive la asustara, todavía tenia muy en mente el suceso con la flor.

Luego de las labores de ambos Sakura invito a Gaara a comer en su casa y el chico aprovecho el momento para averiguar que sucedía.

Gaara: (mientras cenaban) Sakura

Sakura: si???

Gaara: que te pasa?

Sakura: eh?? Que me pasa de que?? No entiendo tu pregunta

Gaara: estas extraña desde hace algunos días

Sakura: debe de ser tu impresión, a mi no me pasa nada

Gaara: eso no es cierto, andas como angustiada por algo, que es??

Sakura: ya te dije que no te preocuparas

Gaara: (con un semblante algo triste pero al mismo tiempo serio y frio) te arrepientes???

Sakura: arrepentirme??

Gaara: de estar conmigo

Sakura: (se acerca al chico y lo abraza dulcemente) nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo, que no se te vuelva a cruzar esa idea en la cabeza

Gaara: entonces es que acaso no confías en mí??

Sakura: no es nada de eso es que no quiero que te preocupes por cosas sin fundamento, es solo que desde hace días que tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo, pero es solo eso, por eso mismo no quería que te preocuparas

Gaara: (suspirando) esta bien, te creo, pero ya sabes que no me gustan que me oculten cosas

Sakura: no te preocupes, te amo

Gaara: (sonriéndole) yo también

Así siguieron cenando en un ambiente mas relajado, aunque Sakura se sentía algo mal, realmente no estaba siendo del todo sincera con el chico, no le conto lo del kunai para no preocuparlo y además que esa sensación de ese chakra no se la podía quitar de encima y……………..había otro asunto que le preocupaba

Sakura: (algo seria) Gaara, quiero que hablemos de algo

Gaara: si, dime

Sakura: que pasara cuando todo esto termine

Gaara: cuando termine que?

Sakura: tú sabes, el enfrentamiento contra el sonido y Orochimaru, los exámenes chunnin aunque no creo que se vallan a realizar después de lo que prácticamente será una guerra, que pasara cuando tus asuntos en konoha terminen??

Gaara: soy el kazekage, debo regresar a mi aldea y ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera de ella

Sakura: (con un semblante triste y la cabeza baja) entonces…………te iras

Gaara: sabes que es mi responsabilidad y aunque no desearía nada mas en el mundo que quedarme aquí contigo, no puedo, mi gente me necesita

Sakura: (con una pequeña sonrisa) sabes esa fue una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti, eres muy dedicado con tu aldea, eres capaz de defenderla a costa de todo

Gaara: esa es la razón por la que decidí convertirme en Kage, protegerlos a todos

Sakura: me gusta cuando hablas así, (volvió a su semblante triste) pero aun así no quiero que te vayas, no quiero quedarme sola otra vez, no quiero que esto termine cuando recién esta empezando

Gaara: que me tenga que ir no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a terminar, aunque eso pase mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, no importa la distancia, te amare siempre "no hay nada que quisiera mas que pedirte que te fueras conmigo, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta como para llevarte lejos de tu aldea, tus amigos y tu vida, no seria capaz de pedirte que renunciaras a todo por mi"

Sakura: "yo simplemente no me quiero alejar de ti, quiero ir contigo a donde quiera que vayas" Gaara yo quiero……(interrumpida)

Gaara: no hablemos de eso ahora por favor, no tenemos porque atormentarnos porque debemos separarnos sino que disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos, cuando llegue el momento veremos que hacer

Sakura: (sonriéndole tiernamente) tienes razón

Siguieron su cena normal y luego cada uno se retiro a descansar ya que al día siguiente Sakura saldría con las chicas ya que hace rato no tenían "reunión" y como Gaara no tenia mas trabajo después del medio día se reuniría con los chicos, claro por petición de Sakura, Naruto y un Kankuro que era capaz de arrastrarlo, ya que como dije antes Gaara era menos frio y mas expresivo pero no por completo, seguía guardando una buena distancia con las personas aparte de Sakura, Naruto y sus hermanos.

Al día siguiente con Sakura y las chicas que salieron de compras

Sakura: a ver Hinata, dinos como van las cosas con Naruto???

Hinata: º//////////////º bu…..bueno….van bien

Ino: no se como puedes soportarlo yo no soy capaz de permanecer a su lado por mas de dos horas sin que me desespere

Ten Ten: así es el amor

Temari: hablas por experiencia jijijijiji

Sakura: es lo mismo que con Hinata, tú tienes que soportar la seriedad de Neji

Temari: y tu la de mi hermanito que por cierto, tiene un carácter

Sakura: no es para tanto, en ocasiones es algo frio y sus expresiones se endurecen un poco, pero es por la costumbre, además la mayoría de las veces es el chico más tierno de este mundo

Ino: eso será contigo que eres su adoración

Sakura: º/////////º…………

Temari: debo agradecerte Sakura, por lo que has hecho por Gaara, le has devuelto la felicidad

Sakura: no hay que agradecer nada, estoy con el porque eso es lo que quiero y lo que me hace feliz, yo lo amo y el logro sanar mi corazón

Hinata: ves que todo mejoraría, solo era cuestión que llegara el chico indicado y ya lo hizo

Ten Ten: y dinos Temari, como va tu "problemática" relación????

Temari: jajajajaja Shikamaru puede ser muy lindo si se lo propone, cosa que casi nunca ocurre ya que es un vago y vive tan aburrido que no se anima a hacer nada, pero así lo quiero

Ino: todos queremos a nuestros chicos por como son, no por algo nos enamoramos de ellos

Temari: Sakura, yo quería preguntarte algo

Sakura: si???

Temari: te ocurre algo??

Sakura: ah? Por que?

Temari: es solo que Gaara anda algo inquieto, dice que te nota extraña

Sakura: no te preocupes ya hable de eso con el

Ten Ten: y que era lo que te preocupaba?

Sakura: de hecho varias cosas, una de ellas es el hecho de que ustedes regresaran a suna

Hinata: si, es verdad, lo habíamos olvidado

Temari: no deberías preocuparte por eso, mi hermano te adora

Sakura: lo he pensado y quiero irme con ustedes

Tema/Ino/Ten/Hina: QUE????????????!!!!!!!!!

Ino: te iras de la aldea???????

Sakura: he pasado mucho tiempo sola y ahora que estoy con Gaara, estoy segura que no me quiero separar de el, se que konoha es mi hogar, pero Gaara es mi vida

Temari: vaya, no sabes cuanto se alegraría de escuchar eso

Ten Ten: y ya se lo dijiste???

Sakura: trate de hacerlo pero el dijo que no quería hablar de eso al parecer le incomoda el tema, me dijo que esperáramos para cuando llegara el momento aunque estoy segura que es una decisión ya tomada, así que por favor no vayan a comentar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a los chicos

Chicas: hai!!!

Mientras tanto en el Ichiraku Ramen con los chicos

Shikamaru: Temari es muy problemática

Kankuro: tienes toda la razón, la mayoría de veces me da mas miedo que Gaara (el susodicho solo volteo a ver a su hermano indicándole que era mejor que cerrara la boca, por lo que se puso algo nervioso) Ehhh bu..Bueno solo te digo, que mucho cuidado con mí hermana eh???

Shikamaru: que problemático

Gaara: (mirando al Nara a los ojos y en su pose fría) es en serio

Shikamaru: (tragando saliva y con un ligero y pequeño temblor) s-si

Kiba: jamás me imagine que iba a ver una pareja tan peculiar como la de Gaara y Sakura

Lee: así es, te llevaste a la flor mas hermosa de toda la aldea, eres muy afortunado T.T ahhhh por que no me quiere????

Neji: (ignorando a Lee) supongo que cuando el asunto del sonido termine se irán

Gaara: si

Naruto: eh? Y que pasara con Sakura-chan????????!!!!!!! (N/A: vaya, que raro ya se me hacia extraño que todo estuviera tan calmado ¬¬)

Kankuro: es cierto Gaara, que harás con ella??

Gaara: no se

Naruto: que clase de respuesta es esa?????!!!!!!!!

Gaara: no quiero dejarla, pero no seria capaz de pedirle que dejara todo por irse conmigo

Kiba: amigo, esa es una decisión que debe de tomar ella

Neji: solo ella decide si se va contigo o se queda

Gaara: lo pensare

Naruto: por que son tan complicados??????? De veras!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: que problemático

Kiba: además no digas nada que tu casi no te decides a declarártele a Hinata, te fue muy "complicado" apuesto a que si las chicas no hubieran intervenido no hubieras sido capaz

Naruto: º////////º bueno eso es diferente

Con las chicas

Ten Ten: bueno yo me voy, quede de salir con Neji

Ino: yo igual, debo atender la floristería y ustedes???

Hinata: º/////////º yo…iré al Ichiraku a buscar a Na….Naruto

Temari: entonces vamos y recogemos a los chicos igual y están todos juntos

Sakura: chicas, yo iré mas tarde debo hacer unas cuantas compras, por favor díganle a Gaara que lo veo después

Chicas: Hai!!!!

Después de eso Sakura se dirigió a hacer sus compras pero no llevaba el dinero suficiente por lo que tuvo que ir a su casa por mas, cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta y tomo la perilla un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo, nuevamente esa sensación, ese mismo chakra que había sentido días atrás se hacia presente y venia del interior de la casa, un poco asustada saco un kunai y se aventuro a entrar despacio por si era atacada, al no encontrar nada, se dirigió a su habitación la cual parecía vacía, se acerco al balcón para observar alguna señal de un intruso cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por su cintura desde atrás y le tapaba la boca con una mano, inmovilizándola por completo y quitándole el kunai de su mano

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Me alegra verte

Al escuchar esa voz se paralizo por completo, no podía creerlo, en ese momento pensó que hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión y de los nervios sino fuera por los brazos que la sostenían.

En el Ichiraku

Temari: hola chicos

Chicos: hola (cada una de las chicas fue con su respectiva pareja)

Gaara: y Sakura??

Naruto: es cierto, Sakura-chan estaba con ustedes

Hinata: tenia que hacer unas compras

Ten Ten: nos pidió que te dijéramos que te vería más tarde

Gaara: entiendo "me parece que algo anda mal"

Kankuro: y ahora que hacemos???

Gaara: voy por Sakura

Kankuro: vamos no te preocupes, no le pasara nada solo esta de compras, mejor comamos mas

Naruto: si mas ramen!!!!!!!!! Vamos Gaara siéntate (jalando al pelirrojo y sentándolo)

Gaara: (algo inseguro) esta bien

En la casa de Sakura

¿?¿?¿?¿?: (Soltando a la chica) no te alegras de verme???

Sakura: (en shock) Sas……Sasuke-kun????

Sasuke: el mismo

Sakura: (mas recuperada) que haces aquí???

Sasuke: tenemos que hablar

Sakura: de que???

Sasuke: de nosotros

Sakura: nunca pensé que había un nosotros, al menos eso fue lo que siempre me diste a entender

Sasuke: el tiempo y las personas cambian

Sakura: para que estés aquí queriendo hablar conmigo, es porque has cambiado mucho

Sasuke: creo que nos estamos desviando del tema

Sakura: entonces habla y dime de una vez porque viniste

Sasuke: porque quiero que vengas conmigo

Sakura: (notablemente sorprendida) quieres que me vaya contigo????????

Sasuke: creo que fui lo suficientemente claro

Sakura: (sentía una tremenda rabia correr por su cuerpo) que vaya contigo???? Eres tan cínico de venir a pedirme esto??? Te largas por tres años, le das la espalda a tu aldea, a tus amigos y a mí y luego vienes como si nada por mí

Sasuke: escúchame

Sakura: no escúchame tu a mi, toda la vida estuve enamorada de ti como una pobre idiota siguiéndote mientras aguantaba todos tus desprecios y tus malos tratos y ahora que por fin soy feliz y puedo decir que tengo una buena vida, una verdadera vida, apareces tu para interferir en ella

Sasuke: lo dices por Gaara???

Sakura: como sabes eso???

Sasuke: (con sarcasmo) quien no conoce la pareja mas popular de Konoha, además creo que fui claro con mi mensaje (decía mientras le enseñaba el kunai que momentos antes le había quitado a la chica)

Sakura: eso no importa, lo importante es que yo estoy con Gaara y ahora tú eres pasado

Sasuke: y donde quedaron todas esas suplicas y esas palabras de amor, donde quedo lo que me dijiste esa noche cuando abandone la aldea, que era todo para ti, que si me quedaba te encargarías de hacerme feliz e incluso que me ayudarías con mi venganza, que te llevara conmigo, pues bien te estoy dando esa oportunidad

Sakura: al parecer el dolor fue más fuerte

Sasuke: entonces no me amabas tanto como decías

Sakura: no te permito que dudes del amor que te tuve, entregue todo de mi por ti y a ti no te importo, nunca te importe, fuiste tu solo el que te encargaste de alejarme, no sabes cuanto sufrí por tu culpa, cuando dolor soporte cuando recordaba tus palabras, tus desprecios, siempre me hiciste sentir menos y que no valía nada

Sasuke: eras débil, admítelo, aun lo eres

Sakura: si, es cierto aun así quieres que me vaya contigo???

Sasuke: ahora me vas a decir que estas enamorada de ese idiota???

Sakura: ese idiota como tu lo llamas es la persona a la que amo, la que fue capaz de borrar el único trozo de esperanza que me quedaba de que algún día volverías, ese trozo que me hacia sufrir y me recordaba mi soledad, pero el cambio todo eso y me dio lo que tu no

Sasuke: no es posible que me dejaras de amar de la noche a la mañana, eso no es posible, aun me amas (se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo del mentón para besarla bruscamente)

Sakura: (enfurecida se alejo lo mas que pudo y le soltó una fuerte bofetada al Uchiha) no vuelvas a hacer eso o no respondo

Sasuke: (tocándose la mejilla, realmente le había dolido el golpe) no quiero verte con Gaara, quiero que estés conmigo y que vengas y me ayudes con mi venganza

Sakura: eres un traidor, ahora haces parte del sonido, ir contigo seria igual que traicionar a mi aldea y a mi corazón porque no te amo, yo amo a Gaara

Sasuke: siendo así, no me dejas más opción

Sakura: a que te refieres???

Sasuke: un trato o mejor dicho una propuesta, te daré tres días para que vengas conmigo ya que dentro de ese tiempo Orochimaru atacara konoha

Sakura: y si no voy contigo que pasara?

Sasuke: (con una sonrisa de superioridad) despídete de konoha ya que desaparecerá del mapa, el ataque que esta planeado es para hacerle el mayor daño posible a este lugar además de que Orochimaru quiere saldar cuentas con Tsunade y créeme que no saldrá muy bien librada, créeme que el ataque de hace tres años no será nada comparado con el de ahora además, yo mismo me encargare de eliminar a quien se cruce en mi camino y no me importa quien sea

Sakura: serias capaz de lastimas a nuestros amigos???

Sasuke: si es necesario para que vengas conmigo, no lo dudare, además tengo cuentas pendientes con Naruto y con Gaara, y también puede que involucre a suna

Sakura: (algo asustada) que quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke: la aldea esta indefensa sin su kazekage y aunque tenga un ejercito fuerte no será suficiente contra un ataque directo a la población y muchas personas indefensas e inocentes podrían morir

Sakura: Gaara nunca permitiría eso!!!

Sasuke: pero Gaara esta en konoha y no en Sunagakure y una gran parte de los ninjas del sonido están allá esperando la orden de ataque que aunque no puedan contrarrestar la respuesta de la arena sabrán hacer el mayor daño posible, además que ustedes tardaran como mínimo tres días en llegar y eso viajando a toda velocidad, el kazekage no podrá defender a su aldea y solo por estar con su noviecita, solo una orden mía para que ataquen la población civil de la aldea de la arena

Sakura: (llorando libremente) eres un maldito

Sasuke: ya sabes, tienes hasta tres días a la media noche y así se pararan los ataques (después de decir eso se marcho)

Sakura: (se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente) por que??? Por que???

CONTINUARA……………….


	8. Te amo solo a ti

Perdon, perdon, perdon,perdon por la demora no se enojen pero estoy estudiando y el tiempo no me alcanza, bueno aqui con un nuevo capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de todos y el leer mi historia, espero y la sigan disfrutando, voy a pedirles un favor y es que me digan que quieren que pase con Sasuke??? ummm que lo mate??? se vaya??? regresa a la aldea?? bueno no se ustedes decidan que quieren que pase con el, agradeceria mucho sus sugerencias muchisimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la conti

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 8**

Sakura se sentía destrozada, ya llevaba un buen rato tirada en el suelo llorando, por que? Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, es que acaso no podía ser feliz??? Que pecado había cometido para que tuviera que sufrir tanto.

Aceptaba que en otro tiempo no lo habría ni dudado para irse con Sasuke inmediatamente, no le hubiera importado ni la aldea ni sus amigos, ya que lo único que le importaba era el, si hubiera venido por ella hace un mes, pero no, ahora todo era diferente, ella no lo amaba, ahora amaba a Gaara y sabia que irse con Sasuke seria condenarse a estar atada a una persona que ya no significa nada para ella, era sellar su libertad y someterse a la soledad nuevamente ya que aunque estuviera con Sasuke, estaría muerta por dentro ya que como le dijo a las chicas: Gaara era su vida

Sakura: no y ahora que hago???? Que hago??? Yo no me quiero ir con Sasuke, pero si no lo hago atacara a Konoha y no solo eso sino también a Suna y no podría hacerle eso a Gaara, por que? Por que me pasa esto a mí? Acaso nunca podre ser feliz? Mi destino es estar sola y sentirme miserable por el resto de mi vida, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito un consejo

Sakura se arreglo lo mas que pudo para poder verse presentable, se limpio la cara disimulando el rastro de lagrimas en ella aunque aun se notaba demacrada y con un rastro de tristeza y con eso salió en camino al Ichiraku ramen donde sabia que encontraría a Naruto

Mientras tanto en otra parte se podía ver a un Sasuke todavía algo confundido por las palabras de Sakura, realmente había dejado de amarlo??? Bueno el tenia la culpa, siempre la desprecio y fue el quien se encargo de alejarla, se dio cuenta muy tarde que era la única chica que realmente lo amaba, no como las demás que solo lo buscaban por ser una cara bonita y un Uchiha, Sakura en cambio era capaz de dar su vida por el.

En estos momentos maldecía a Gaara por ser poseedor de lo que el alguna vez tuvo pero perdió: el amor de Sakura, no aceptaba que ella ya no lo quisiera, se repetía en su cabeza tratando de convencerse: nadie puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana, El amor no desaparece de un día para otro...El amor no desaparece, simplemente se reemplaza...

Pero no sabia que tan equivocado estaba, el no podía entenderlo porque nunca había sido capaz de amar a nadie y Sakura lo había olvidado, tanto dolor y sufrimiento que causo, ahora lo único que ella tenía en claro y de lo cual no dudaba era solo una cosa: Ella amaba a Gaara

Sasuke: no me daré por vencido, no permitiré que te vayas con el, aunque no me ames eso no me detendrá para tenerte a mi lado

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: Veo que ya regresaste, como te fue??

Sasuke: eso no te importa, Kabuto

Kabuto: al parecer te afecto mucho la noticia que traje sobre Sakura-san y su novio

Sasuke: ya cállate y no comentes nada más

Kabuto: si que estas de mal humor, quien lo diría el gran Sasuke Uchiha se enamoro ummmm aunque no creo que sea eso, mas bien creo que estas obsesionado o tal vez es porque alguien te quito lo que alguna vez consideraste tuyo, aunque no amas a Sakura-san sabias que la tenias a tus pies y cuando ella dejo de seguirte y se fue con otro no pudiste con la indignación de su desprecio

Sasuke: (con una mirada mas fría que el hielo) te dije que cerraras la boca, ya cállate que tu no sabes nada

Kabuto: como quieras (después de eso desapareció con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Sakura acababa de llegar al Ichiraku, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a Gaara, Kankuro y Hinata, comiendo con Naruto, no estaba preparada para hablar con Gaara, aun no sabia que hacer, se iba a dar la vuelta pero ya era tarde

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!!!!!

Sakura: (se acerco con un semblante nervioso y algo triste que los demás notaron) hola

Gaara: (con tono de preocupación) ocurre algo??

Sakura: Naruto, puedo hablar contigo???

Naruto: (extrañado) eh? Si claro

Gaara: Sakura?

Sakura: (se acerco a el y lo beso) no te preocupes, confía en mi, enseguida regreso……..creo que necesitamos hablar (dicho esto se alejo un poco con Naruto dejando a un inquieto Gaara y unos sorprendidos Kankuro y Hinata)

Kankuro: ese necesitamos hablar, no se escucho muy bien, no crees?

Hinata: Sakura-chan

Gaara: (mirando hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura)

Con los otros dos

Naruto: Sakura-chan dime que te pasa, me tienes preocupado

Sakura: el, regreso

Naruto: quien regreso???

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Naruto: QUE?????!!!!!!

Sakura: así es

Naruto: te hizo algo, porque si así fue…..

Sakura: no me agredió si a eso te refieres, pero vino por……..mí

Naruto: (muy sorprendido) como es eso??

Sakura: el quiere que yo me vaya con el, pero yo no quiero, yo amo a Gaara y no a el

Naruto: pues no te iras con el, no puede obligarte y aquí estamos nosotros para protegerte

Sakura: el me dijo que si no lo hacia no evitaría el ataque a konoha

Naruto: no debes preocuparte por eso, estamos preparados para el ataque

Sakura: eso lo se pero no solo será konoha, sino también suna

Naruto: que????? Es que esta loco???

Sakura: la aldea de la arena esta indefensa ya que Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y los mejores ninjas están aquí para ayudar a konoha, una sola orden de Sasuke y el sonido atacara a los civiles de la aldea, Naruto no se que hacer (dijo mientras lo abrazaba y empezaba a llorar)

Naruto: Sasuke esta loco, como se le ocurre hacerte algo así, te juro que si lo veo le hare pagar por cada lagrima que has derramado

Sakura: no me quiero ir con el, pero no podría hacerle eso a Gaara, sabes que el se convirtió en kazekage para proteger a su aldea y si Sasuke la ataca por mi culpa

Naruto: (poniéndose serio) debes decírselo a Gaara

Sakura: pero tengo miedo

Naruto: lo se pero es su aldea y tu eres su novia, tienes que hacerlo o sino será peor y si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo

Sakura: tienes razón, vamos

Así caminaron hacia los otros y Sakura se acerco a Gaara que en ningún momento perdió la vista de ella mientras conversaba con Naruto

Sakura: Gaara

Gaara: (serio) que ocurre??

Sakura: (lo tomo de la mano y le corrió a un lado) Sasuke regreso

Eso le cayo a Gaara como un balde de agua fría, no podía creer que el Uchiha había regresado, el culpable de las lagrimas y el sufrimiento de Sakura, de la persona a la que mas amaba y la mas importante para el

Gaara: (se aventuro a preguntar) y eso que significa?? Que significa para ti??

Sakura: (notablemente triste) en otras circunstancias diferentes, no significaría nada, yo te amo y el ya es pasado, pero me temo que las cosas no son tan fáciles

Gaara: que te dijo???

Sakura: quiere que me vaya con el

Gaara: (eso fue como ser golpeado, estaba tan impresionado y temeroso que hasta le costaba respirar) y que harás???

Sakura: por supuesto que no lo hare, no me canso de repetirte que eres lo mas importante que existe en este mundo para mi, lo mas valioso y lo que mas amo

Gaara: (se alegro enormemente de escuchar esas palabras, la chica le estaba diciendo y corroborándole lo mucho que lo quería a pesar de la presencia del Uchiha) me alegra oírlo

Sakura: (con una diminuta sonrisa pero aun preocupada) pero……como te dije no todo es tan fácil, Sasuke me dijo que si no me iba con el no detendría el ataque a konoha y no solo eso……….también atacaría Sunagakure

Gaara: (impactado) la aldea

Sakura: por eso no se que hacer, no me quiero ir con el, no soportaría estar lejos de ti, pero tampoco soportaría que el atacara a la aldea, todo por lo que has luchado

Gaara: (abrazando a Sakura) escúchame bien, no te iras con el, tu te quedaras aquí

Sakura: pero y Suna??

Gaara: no permitiré que el Uchiha me arrebate lo que mas amo, yo partiré a la aldea inmediatamente y detendré a los ninjas

Sakura: no quiero que te lastimen

Gaara: y yo no quiero que tu te vayas con el, aunque debes ser fuerte y no permitir que el te lastime o te lleve mientras yo no estoy

Kankuro: (que había escuchado toda la conversación se acerco) Gaara

Gaara: si?

Kankuro: debes quedarte

Gaara: que?

Kankuro: debes de proteger a Sakura, no puedes dejarla aquí sola, Uchiha podría venir en cualquier momento por ella o hacerle daño

Gaara: pero soy el kazekage y debo proteger a mi aldea

Kankuro: Temari y yo nos encargaremos, nos llevaremos a unos cuantos ninjas con nosotros y protegeremos a Suna, no creemos que sean muchos e iremos lo mas rápido posible sin descansar, mientras tanto ustedes pueden distraer a Sasuke y retrasarlo mientras nosotros llegamos

Gaara: pero Kankuro

Kankuro: te he visto hermano, por fin eres feliz, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento, se que si le sucediera algo a Sakura no lo soportarías, por eso debes pensar en ti y debes cuidarla y protegerla, que nosotros en esta ocasión te ayudaremos, somos tus hermanos y lucharemos por tu felicidad, se que Temari piensa igual así que no te preocupes que cuidaremos de tu aldea mientras regresas

Gaara: muchas gracias Kankuro

Sakura: (abraza a Kankuro) muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros, por todo lo que haces por Gaara

Kankuro: º//////º ya ya no se preocupen chicos, mejor voy por Temari para irnos lo mas rápido posible, no hay tiempo para perder

Gaara: si, vamos, voy a darles ordenes a algunos ninjas (se voltea a ver a Sakura) tu quédate aquí

Sakura: pero Gaara, yo te acompaño

Gaara: mejor quédate con Naruto

Naruto: no te preocupes que yo la cuido, no dejare que le pase nada malo a Sakura-chan

Sakura: (toma a Gaara de la mejilla) no olvides que te amo (después de eso lo besa)

Gaara: y yo a ti

Después de esto Gaara se va con su hermano para buscar a Temari y a unos cuantos ninjas que ayuden en Suna, por lo que Sakura se queda con Naruto y con Hinata

Hinata: que suerte tienes Sakura, encontraste un gran novio

Naruto: hey!!!!!!!! ¬¬

Hinata: no te pongas celoso que me enamore fue de ti

Sakura: nunca creí que encontraría todo lo que necesitaba en alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Gaara, siempre le tuve miedo pero ahora es la persona más importante en este mundo para mí

Naruto: si ha cambiado mucho, el dolor nos hace cambiar, lastima que no a todos para bien

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Hinata: aun sientes algo por el????

Sakura: lo quiero como un amigo, mi compañero de equipo, nada mas eso, pero después de lo que esta haciendo creo que el poco cariño que sentía se esta extinguiendo

Naruto: lo perdimos, lo perdimos desde el día que abandono la aldea, se dejo consumir por la venganza y este es el resultado

Sakura: Naruto, pelearas con el???

Naruto: tratare de recuperarlo, pero creo que su corazón esta tan podrido ahora que no me será posible traerlo de vuelta, aun así hare lo posible, aunque sea por salvar su alma

Sakura: te ayudare

Naruto: no debes de preocuparte Sakura-chan, sabes que Gaara y yo estamos para protegerte

Sakura: Naruto, se que es así, pero yo no soy una niña débil, deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo, no necesito que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo y se los demostrare

Hinata: no es por eso Sakura-chan

Sakura: lo se, pero siempre me acostumbre a que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei me cuidaran y no voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, no voy a ser una carga para Gaara ni mucho menos para mi hermano, ahora soy fuerte, Tsunade-sama me entreno y demostrare que soy una verdadera kunoichi

Naruto: confío en ti Sakura-chan

Hinata: he visto como has mejorado, tú puedes, eres fuerte

Sakura: muchas gracias Naruto y gracias a ti Hinata-chan

Naruto: muy bien ahora vamos a tu casa y allí te cuidaremos

Sakura: ejem ¬¬

Naruto: esta bien, te haremos compañía

Sakura: hai!!!!

Mientras tanto en la torre de la hokage

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiha, es un traidor a la aldea de Konoha, no permitiremos que un criminal como el ande suelto

Jiraiya: hasta se esta metiendo con la aldea de la arena, ahora es un aliado de Orochimaru y pertenece a la aldea del sonido

Gaara: por lo menos Sakura nos aviso a tiempo, pero ella me preocupa

Tsunade: no te preocupes Sakura es fuerte, ha cambiado mucho en estos años, solo le pido kazekage-sama que tenga confianza en ella, como ella la tuvo con usted, al contarle lo de Uchiha

Kakashi: debe ser un golpe duro para Sakura lo de Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, ella te quiere y te escogió a ti, sino fuera así no lo hubiera dudado para irse con Sasuke

Gaara: si, eso lo se, no solo me lo ha dicho sino que me lo ha demostrado

Jiraiya: y no se preocupe por su aldea, los ninjas están en camino y no creemos que tarden en llegar, además que también van algunos ANBU de konoha y Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee van con ellos

Gaara: muchas gracias por su ayuda

Tsunade: ustedes son nuestros aliados y han apoyado mucho a nuestra aldea, es un honor ayudarles

Kakashi: ahora solo falta esperar y estar alertas para el ataque a Konoha, en especial usted Hokage

Tsunade: jamás dejare que esa serpiente rastrera se meta con mi villa, kazekage-sama lo mejor será que en estos días se quede con Sakura

Gaara: yo???

Jiraiya: yo creo lo mismo, además la idea es retrasar a Uchiha y si no se puede acercar a Sakura con usted cerca, eso dará más tiempo a sus hermanos para que detengan el ataque a Suna

Gaara: hai

Gaara y Sakura no se despegaban ni un solo minuto para nada, desde la amenaza de Sasuke, este no se había vuelto a aparecer por la aldea, no había rastros de el, todos los ninjas estaban atentos y prevenidos para el ataque, esperando que llegara el momento preciso. El grupo de Temari y Kankuro estaban muy cerca de llegar a Sunagakure, no faltaba mucho, al parecer no habían notado que ellos se dirigían hacia la aldea, no faltaba mucho y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

El segundo día del plazo estaba terminando, Sakura no podía dormir pensando en como reaccionaria cuando Sasuke volviera y como terminaría esta batalla con la aldea, Gaara no se separaba de ella lo que la hacia sentir mas tranquila pero al mismo tiempo sabia que el estaba nervioso por la suerte de su aldea, cosa que no la tranquilizaba de a mucho.

Ella estaba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, mientras que Gaara estaba sentado afuera en el balcón meditando sobre lo que pasaría, cuando justo al dar la media noche, anunciando el comienzo del día 3 se escucho una gran explosión que sacudió la aldea y a lo lejos se podía ver como las puertas de la gran aldea de Konoha caían.

Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió al balcón donde se encontraba Gaara de allí los dos eran espectadores de los ninjas que corrían alistándose para enfrentar el ataque del sonido. Sakura se acerco más a Gaara cuando una mano sobre su hombro y una voz la detuvieron.

Sasuke: como lo prometí aquí estoy Sakura, me da mucho gusto verte, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti Gaara

Gaara: Uchiha

CONTINUARA……………………….


	9. El ataque

hola, siento si los tengo esperando y sufriendo, bueno espero y les guste el cap ya que es de los ultimos porque esta historia esta pronta a acabar, agradezco por leer, por todos los comentarios y el apoyo que le dan a mi historia, disfruten del cap. Bueno de nuevo ustedes deciden se muere Sasuke o no, espero y les guste el capitulo, los veo en la conti, cuidensen mucho. Matta-ne!!

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 9**

Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió al balcón donde se encontraba Gaara de allí los dos eran espectadores de los ninjas que corrían alistándose para enfrentar el ataque del sonido. Sakura se acerco más a Gaara cuando una mano sobre su hombro y una voz la detuvieron.

Sasuke: como lo prometí aquí estoy Sakura, me da mucho gusto verte, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti Gaara

Gaara: Uchiha

Sasuke: vaya pero si estoy en presencia de nada mas y nada menos que el gran Kazekage, Sakura si me ibas a cambiar debiste de buscar algo mejor

Sakura: cállate Sasuke, no tienes ningún derecho de venir y meterte en mi vida

Gaara: lárgate Uchiha, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Sasuke: de hecho tengo mucho que hacer aquí, vine por lo que es mío

Gaara: entonces creo que te equivocaste de lugar ya que aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca

Sasuke: el equivocado eres tu si crees que Sakura se quedara contigo, ella me pertenece y siempre ha sido mía (decía mientras hacia mas presión sobre el hombro de Sakura, el cual aun no había soltado)

Sakura: nunca he sido tuya ni nunca lo seré, ahora suéltame que me estas lastimando

Gaara: (con una voz y una mirada muy frías) suéltala ahora mismo Uchiha

Sasuke: (aun apretando a Sakura con más fuerza) sigues igual de débil como siempre, necesitas que tu novio te proteja

Sakura: (muy enfadada) ya no mas, ya no soy débil, la Sakura que conociste murió el día que me abandonaste y te largaste de Konoha, no necesito que nadie me proteja, yo puedo defenderme sola

Después de que dijo eso, se giro violentamente soltándose del agarre de Sasuke y lanzándole una patada que por poco y el Uchiha no esquiva, pero no evito que Sakura le diera un fuerte puño en su rostro haciéndole brotar un leve hilo de sangre.

Sasuke: (limpiándose el labio) vaya eres mas ágil y mas fuerte

Sakura: te dije que ya no era la misma

Gaara: ahora vete

Sasuke: aun no, sabes muy bien a que vine

Sakura: no me iré contigo Sasuke, me quedare con Gaara

Sasuke: sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces

Sakura: es mi última palabra

Sasuke: estas segura?? Mira

Se acerco al balcón seguido por los otros dos y de allí se podía apreciar diversas explosiones por toda la villa y ninjas peleando y heridos por todos lados, todo era un caos total

Sakura: como puedes ser capaz de hacer algo así? Es tu aldea, son tus amigos, con esto rectifico mi decisión, no me iré contigo

Sasuke: entonces será por las malas

Gaara: ni te atrevas a intentar algo, antes yo te mato

Sasuke: no deberías estar aquí haciéndote el héroe sino salvando a tu aldea

Gaara: no te importa, ahora me encargare de quitarte del camino

Sasuke: con mucho gusto, tenemos una cuenta pendiente desde los exámenes chunnin y ahora por Sakura

Sakura: Gaara no quiero que te pase nada

Gaara: tranquila, estaré bien, jamás dejare que el Uchiha te aleje de mí

Sasuke: (ya muy enojado por la escena) deja de perder el tiempo y vamos (saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a uno de los campos de entrenamiento)

Gaara: quédate con Naruto y ayuda en el hospital

Sakura: no me voy a alejar, no te dejare peleando con Sasuke solo

Gaara: esta bien, ven, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, te vas inmediatamente

Sakura: hai!!

Así siguieron a Sasuke al campo de entrenamiento donde se preparaba para empezar con la pelea. Mientras tanto las cosas en Konoha no iban muy bien, los del sonido no eran muchos pero eran muy fuertes, se concentraban en hacer el mayor daño posible a la aldea en lugar de pelear contra los ninjas de Konoha.

(N/A: no voy a narrar las peleas ya que no me da y no me quedan muy bien, además no son de gran importancia, solo la de Sasuke y Gaara) Tsunade se encontraba en su propia pelea con Orochimaru y la cosa iba muy pareja, ninguno retrocedía ni un paso, aunque Orochimaru usaba muchas trampas y artimañas.

Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y los demás ninjas acababan de llegar a sunagakure, justo a tiempo ya que el ataque del sonido había comenzado pero no había muchos daños ni bajas ya que la gran muralla de la aldea y los ninjas habían podido retener a los atacantes, aunque se estaba debilitando. Los chicos se apresuraron en entrar en acción y acabar con los ninjas del sonido que no eran muchos.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento Gaara y Sasuke se observaban amenazadoramente y se alistaban para un ataque.

Sasuke: te arrepentirás por llevarte lo que me pertenece

Gaara: no, tú te arrepentirás por todo el daño que le has causado a Sakura

Sasuke: no puedo creer que seas tan ciego, aunque es lógico que una persona que nunca ha tenido amor o cariño se ilusione con la primera que se lo demuestre, aunque no sea verdadero

Gaara: que quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke: por favor Gaara, Sakura siempre me ha amado, tu crees que de la noche a la mañana se vino a enamorar de un ser como tu, eres peligroso y das miedo, te olvidas que casi la matas, un monstruo como tu solo transmite dolor y lastima

Sakura: Gaara no lo escuches, sabes que es mentira lo que el te dice, yo no pienso esas cosas de ti, en cambio tu Sasuke si eres un monstruo, renunciaste al amor por una estúpida venganza que no te llevara a ningún lado y por la cual podrías morir, dejaste a tus amigos y abandonaste lo único seguro que tenias, la amistad de Naruto y la mía, traicionaste a los tuyos y atacas a tu hogar y todo por una estúpida idea de venganza

Sasuke: (muy enojado se dirige donde Sakura) tu no sabes nada de mi, no tienes derecho a hablar de mi venganza como si no fuera nada

Gaara: no te preocupes Sakura, no dejare que sus palabras me afecten, se muy bien que me amas y me lo has demostrado

Sakura: (con una gran sonrisa y un rostro ilusionado) Gaara .

Sasuke: (mas furioso por la escena) ya dejen sus cursilerías para después, ahora tienes una pelea conmigo, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que haya después, luego que Sakura se valla conmigo

Gaara: eso nunca pasara, así que prepárate

Dicho eso se lanzaron al ataque, Sasuke tomo ventaja de su gran velocidad para poder golpear a Gaara sin que el escudo de arena alcanzara a protegerlo y como Gaara no es muy bueno en taijutsu, recibió de lleno los golpes, mientras una muy preocupada y angustiada Sakura veía impotente la escena con muchas ganas de intervenir.

Sasuke estaba algo agotado por el uso del chakra por lo que Gaara aprovecho y contraataco.

Gaara: Suna Shigure (después empezó a caer una gran lluvia de arena que atrapo a Sasuke)

Sasuke: con eso no me detendrás Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu

Gaara: Suna no Tate (dijo defendiéndose del ataque con su escudo de arena) eres mas fuerte que antes

Sasuke: no me fui en vano, Sharingan!!!!!!

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, los dos atacaban simultáneamente y sin detenerse, ambos estaban agotados puesto que habían gastado mucho chakra, Sasuke seguía con sus ataques, tanto ninjutsus como taijutsu, pero Gaara se defendía con su escudo o su armadura de arena, atacándolo ferozmente con la ultima.

Sakura sabia muy bien que de seguir así, uno de los dos no saldría vivo, amaba a Gaara y obviamente se preocupaba por el y no quería que le pasara nada malo, por otro lado estaba enfadada con Sasuke y a pesar de todo lo consideraba su amigo de la infancia y no le deseaba ningún mal, solo quería que la dejara tranquila. No quería que les pasara nada a ninguno, recuerdos volvían fugazmente a su cabeza, las peleas de Naruto con Sasuke y ese enfrentamiento de aquella ocasión en la terraza del hospital, realmente no quería volver a vivir aquello. Vacilaba sobre intervenir o no, sabia que seria peligroso pero seria aun peor que Sasuke lastimara gravemente a Gaara.

Por otro lado, la aldea de la arena se encontraba a salvo ya que habían logrado acabar con la mayoría de ninjas del sonido sin ocasionar perdidas que se pudieran lamentar, solo quedaban pocos ninjas atacantes que estaban muy débiles y heridos, el plan de Sasuke con Sunagakure había fallado.

El ataque a Konoha seguía sin parar, la aldea estaba muy destruida y las peleas no paraban, todos luchaban arduamente y las cosas estaban muy parejas, sin duda este ataque fue peor que el vivido años atrás.

La hokage peleaba muy bien contra la serpiente, pero Orochimaru sin duda era fuerte y las cosas no eran nada fáciles, ya estaba muy débil y sabia que en cualquier momento su poder la abandonaría, pero afortunadamente obtuvo la ayuda del otro sennin legendario, Jiraiya había llegado para ayudarla.

Volviendo con Sakura, estaba muy desesperada, no lo pensó más y corrió a ayudar a Gaara pero un kunai que por poco y no esquiva la detuvo.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: Vas a algún lado???

Sakura: Kabuto!!!!

Kabuto: gusto en verte Sakura-san, pero no puedo permitir que intervengas

Sakura: entonces tendré que pasar sobre ti

Kabuto: inténtalo

Sakura acumulo chakra en sus manos y golpeo fuertemente el suelo, desquebrajándolo y haciendo caer a Kabuto, aprovecho eso y se lanzo a atacarlo, pero solo logro golpear un tronco, Kabuto había usado un jutsu de sustitución para después atacarla cobardemente por la espalda y lanzarla varios metros lejos.

Gaara: Sakura!!!! (Grito mientras veía nervioso la escena)

Sasuke: (veía sorprendido a Kabuto, quien se creía para meterse en su pelea y aun más con Sakura)

Gaara: (muy enojado) acaso no puedes pelear por ti mismo Uchiha, necesitas de otros para que te ayuden

Sasuke: tu cállate, Kabuto!!!!! No lastimes a Sakura!!!!!

Kabuto: lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero solo recibo ordenes de Orochimaru-sama

Sakura: (levantándose) no es necesario que te detengas, yo sola puedo contigo

Gaara: Sakura no digas tonterías y vete a ayudar en el hospital

Sakura: Gaara, he dicho que no necesito que me protejan, yo puedo, he cambiado y soy fuerte, por favor ten un poco de confianza en mí

Gaara: confianza?? (Luego recordó que Sakura siempre se había sentido inferior a todos y ahora que ella por fin creía en si misma el la estaba frenando, inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Tsunade: "no te preocupes Sakura es fuerte, ha cambiado mucho en estos años, solo le pido kazekage-sama que tenga confianza en ella, como ella la tuvo con usted, al contarle lo de Uchiha")

Sasuke: Sakura quédate quieta no pienso tener que llevarte arrastrada porque no puedes mantenerte en pie después de pelear con Kabuto (comentario que solo sirvió para aumentar mas la ira de la pelirrosa)

Sakura: te demostrare que ya no soy tu molestia!!!!!!

Gaara: adelante Sakura, confío en ti

Sakura: (asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su pelirrojo) prepárate Kabuto

Las peleas continuaron Sakura peleaba contra Kabuto de una manera estupenda, realmente había mejorado mucho y era mas fuerte, lo que le ponía las cosas muy difíciles a su oponente.

Gaara y Sasuke seguían intentando matarse, ya que la pelea había llegado al punto en el que solo uno de los dos saldría vivo y ese seria el que se quedaría con la dulce flor de cerezo.

Sasuke: quien te crees para venir de repente y apoderarte de lo que es de mi propiedad???

Gaara: quien te crees tú para aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado y tratar a Sakura como un objeto????

Sasuke: no te preocupes te prometo que la tratare mejor cuando este a mi lado (decía mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en su rostro)

Gaara: en tus sueños. Sabaku Kyū!!!!

Sasuke: maldito (mientras trataba de liberar su brazo derecho que estaba atrapado por la arena)

Gaara: esto se termina ahora. Sabaku Sōsō!!!!

Sasuke: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Se escucho un grito desgarrador, lo que hizo que la pelea entre Sakura y Kabuto se detuviera y voltearan a ver a Sasuke que se encontraba en el suelo con su brazo lleno de sangre y una gran mueca de dolor.

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun, Gaara!!!!! Estas bien???? (Dijo mientras corría y abrazaba al chico)

Gaara: (correspondiendo el abrazo) si, no te preocupes y dime como estas tu??

Sakura: estoy bien

Kabuto: valla parece que Sasuke cayo muy rápido

Sakura: tú cállate

Kabuto: no hemos terminado nuestra pelea Sakura-san

Gaara: tu quédate aquí Sakura, yo me encargare de el

Sasuke: no…no tan..r-rápido (decía mientras se colocaba de pie sosteniendo su brazo destrozado y tratando de aguantar el dolor)

Sakura: Sasuke.kun!!!!!

Sasuke: esto no ha acabado

Sakura: estas muy herido, ya no puedes pelear, que más quieres???? Vete y deja las cosas así

Sasuke: no puedo

Sakura: claro que si!!! Por que haces esto????

Sasuke: porque Gaara me arrebato mi orgullo y no estoy dispuesto a dejar las cosas así

me derroto después de los exámenes chunnin y tuvo que salvarnos Naruto y ahora me vuelve a dejar por el piso, no lo permitiré, además que el se encargo de que me olvidaras

Sakura: el único culpable de eso eres tú, por que no lo entiendes?????

Sasuke: ya no me importa nada, solo quiero acabarlo

Sakura: (empezando a llorar) Sasuke

Kabuto: (atacando a Sakura) dejémoslos que sigan con su pelea y continuemos con la nuestra

Sakura: (esquivándolo) como quieras, Gaara ten cuidado

Gaara: tu también

Al parecer el desastre que azoto a la aldea de Konoha llegaba a su fin, los shinobis pudieron detener la amenaza del sonido y los heridos fueron llevados rápidamente al hospital de la aldea.

Naruto: Hinata-chan estas bien??? (Dijo mientras corría y la abrazaba)

Hinata: si, Naruto, no te preocupes

Naruto: sabes algo de los demás???

Hinata: llego un comunicado de Shikamaru, la aldea de la arena esta a salvo y todo salió bien

Naruto: que alivio

Hinata: Ino esta algo herida y esta con Kiba en el hospital, Shino ayuda a algunas personas para volver a sus casas, Ten Ten esta herida pero no es muy grave, Neji cuida de ella, los senseis están en la torre de la Hokage ya que al parecer ella y Jiraiya-sama derrotaron a Orochimaru

Naruto: y sabes algo de Sakura-chan, Gaara y Sasuke?????

Hinata: nada (dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza)

Naruto: iré a buscarlos, estoy preocupado

Hinata: ten mucho cuidado

Naruto: no te preocupes, ahora ve al hospital y espérame allí (luego le dio un beso y se retiro saltando por los tejados de la destruida aldea)

Sakura ya se estaba cansando de lo molesto que podría llegar a ser Kabuto, tenia que terminar esa pelea rápido e ir con Gaara, pero estaba cansada lo que no ayudaba de a mucho.

Kabuto: que pasa Sakura-san??? Ya te cansaste??

Sakura: si, pero no soy la única (mientras miraba a Kabuto muy herido que a duras penas y se sostenía en pie)

Kabuto: "tengo que acabar rápido con esta niña o de lo contrario ella lo hará conmigo"

Sakura: que paso se te acabaron tus frasecitas???

Kabuto: no solo pensaba en lo patético que seria perder contra una mocosa llorona como tu

Sakura se enfureció, otra vez la estaban menospreciando y viéndola inferior pero eso se acabaría, se concentro y expulso de golpe una gran cantidad de chakra que acumulo en su mano y con la cual atravesó el pecho de Kabuto, dejándolo agonizando en el suelo, luego cayó de rodillas agotada por haber gastado su fuente de chakra.

La pelea se definiría por fin entre Gaara y Sasuke, este último se preparaba formando un chidori con su mano sana, mientras que Gaara se preparaba para defenderse.

Gaara: ahora si este será el final

Sasuke: inténtalo

Gaara: Ryuusa Bakuryu!!!!

Una gran avalancha de arena se formo sobre Sasuke tapándolo por completo, Gaara respiraba tranquilo cuando de repente Sasuke surgió de entre la arena y lo ataco

Sasuke: chidori nagashi!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Suna no Yoroi!!!

Con la armadura Gaara pudo amortiguar el impacto del chidori nagashi de Sasuke, pero logro quedar muy herido, además de que gasto mucho chakra para poder formar y mantener la armadura de arena. Sasuke ya no tenia fuerza, estaba muy herido y había perdido mucho sangre, su brazo derecho no servía y el chidori lo dejo sin chakra por lo que no pudo sostenerse mas de pie y se desplomo en el suelo todavía consiente.

Sakura: (levantándose débilmente) Gaara, estas bien???

Gaara: Sakura, si no te preocupes

Kabuto: (moribundo en el suelo) antes de morir te dejare un ultimo recuerdo (dicho esto le lanzo una aguja senbon a Sakura que se le enterró en el cuello, acto después la kunoichi cayo inconsciente al suelo)

Gaara: Sakura!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Sa…..S-Sakura

CONTINUARA……………..


	10. Te necesito

Hola, aqui lamento mucho la demora pero ya veran porque. AVISO IMPORTANTE: como no me decidia a que hacer con Sasuke, si matarlo o dejarlo vivo y como no queria decepcionar a nadie que tuviera preferencia por una de estas opciones, me decidi a complacer a todos, asi que hice dos finales alternativos, uno donde Sasuke muere y otro en el que vive, este capi, el numero 10 es para los que me pidieron que matara a Sasuke y el siguiente el capi 11 es para los que me pidieron que no lo mataran, espero que con esto todos queden alegres, cada quien puede escoger el final que mas le guste. Aqui llega el final de mi fic, agradezco mucho el gran apoyo de todos, los animos y opiniones que me dieron, el leer y a aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, espero y les haya gustado mi historia y se hayan entretenido con ella, espero verlos en otro fic, cuidensen mucho y disfruten de el capi, arigatou .

" " pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 10**

Gaara: Sakura!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Sa…..S-Sakura

Gaara se acerco corriendo rápidamente al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que se encontraba débil por las heridas recibidas y la perdida de chakra. Cuando llego junto a ella vio que estaba algo lastimada, pero levemente por la batalla contra Kabuto, pero no pudo sentir su chakra y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Gaara: Sakura despierta, que te pasa??? (Pero no obtenía respuesta alguna por más que le hablaba o la movía, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió)

Kabuto: (moribundo) e-eso….eso no funcionara

Gaara: (muy enojado y preparándose para matarlo) que le hiciste maldito???!!!!!

Kabuto: e-esa niña…. Fue capaz de d-derrotarme…..no moriría s..Sin antes…tratar de llevarla con..Conmigo…..la aguja senbon esta…envenenada, n-no es un veneno muy potente….pero ya que Sa-Sakura gasto todo…..su chakra..En el u..Ultimo ataque, esta…. el veneno

Gaara: maldito (pero Kabuto ya había dejado de respirar) vamos Sakura, resiste

Sasuke: (observando la situación desde el piso ya que no se podía mover) S-Sakura

En ese momento se escucho el grito de alguien

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!

Gaara: Naruto

Sasuke: N-Naruto (dijo en voz baja)

Naruto: están bien?? Que le pasa a Sakura-chan???

Gaara: hay que llevarla rápidamente al hospital, esta envenenada

Naruto: QUE?????!!!!!!!!!! (Luego volteo a ver a Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente donde el) que le hiciste a Sakura-chan, Sasuke?????

Gaara: no fue el

Sasuke: f-fue Kabuto

Naruto: como se atrevió a lastimar a mi hermanita. Lo pagara muy caro

Gaara: ya esta muerto

Naruto: Sasuke, como fuiste capaz de traicionarnos???

Gaara: Naruto, no hay tiempo para esto, Sakura esta muriendo, hay que llevarla al hospital

Naruto: hai!! Pero y Sasuke???

Gaara: no se, eso lo decides tu, si quieres quédate yo llevare a Sakura

Naruto: en seguida te alcanzo

Gaara: si

Gaara tomo delicadamente a Sakura y usando su último rastro de fuerza y energía se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar la vida de la chica a la que amaba.

Sasuke: deberías irte

Naruto: todavía no

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: (con tono melancólico) por que Sasuke???

Sasuke: por que que??

Naruto: (muy serio) sabes de que hablo

Sasuke: por poder…..sabes que soy un vengador y mi único deseo es matar a Itachi, aunque ahora creo que eso será imposible (dijo mientras observaba su brazo destrozado)

Naruto: tu venganza significo mas que tus amigos, tu aldea y Sakura-chan???

Sasuke: observa a tu alrededor y obtendrás la respuesta

Naruto observo alrededor como Sasuke le dijo y lo único que vio fue a konoha destruida y con grandes daños, a muchos ninjas heridos por las calles y paramédicos corriendo por toda la aldea.

Sasuke: ya sabes que escogí

Naruto: (triste) si, eso veo y mira a lo que te llevo, mírate, mira como estas

Sasuke: todo tiene su precio

Naruto: así es, solo depende de escoger bien para ganar mas de lo que se pierde……..lastima que no hayas sabido escoger

Sasuke:…………….

Naruto:…………….

Sasuke: Naruto

Naruto: si?

Sasuke: mátame

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Gaara llego con Sakura en brazos al hospital pidiendo un medico, en ese lugar se encontraban algunos de los shinobis curando sus herida después del nefasto ataque además de los senseis y la hokage que también estaba algo lastimada.

Gaara: un medico!!!

Hinata: que le paso a Sakura-chan???

Kakashi: Sakura

Gaara: (en tono desesperado) esta envenenada, tienen que hacer algo, ayúdenla

Tsunade: yo me encargare, Sakura es mi alumna y la atenderé

Kurenai: pero usted esta muy débil después de la pelea contra Orochimaru

Tsunade: aun así, estamos hablando de Sakura

Ino: la ayudare

Medico: haremos lo posible (así se llevaron a Sakura al área de urgencias para atenderla)

Neji: que paso??

Gaara: Kabuto la enveneno

Kakashi: peleaste con Sasuke, cierto??

Gaara: si

Hinata: y Naruto-kun??

Gaara: esta con el

Kiba: y Kabuto??

Gaara: esta muerto

Asuma: kazekage-sama debe ir con los médicos para que curen sus heridas ya que usted esta muy débil

Gaara: no me moveré de aquí hasta saber que Sakura esta bien (luego dijo en voz mas baja) no soportaría perderla…..no podría

El kazekage agacho su cabeza apretando fuertemente sus puños y todos veían completamente sorprendidos el mal estado en el que se encontraba el joven y no por sus heridas físicas sino por su tristeza, miedo, impotencia al ver a Sakura en esa situación, la amaba mucho, era todo para el, nadie nunca imagino que vería así a Sabaku no Gaara, sufriendo de esa forma por una chica.

En el campo de entrenamiento

Naruto: (sorprendido) que???

Sasuke: mátame

Naruto: por que me pides eso???

Sasuke: ya no tengo nada porque vivir, no podre cumplir mi venganza en este estado, Sakura nunca vendrá conmigo y no tengo lugar a donde ir, ya no hay nada para mi en este mundo, la venganza lo era todo, mi razón de vivir y sin ella, no me queda nada ya que hasta perdí el amor de la única mujer capaz de quererme realmente

Naruto: pero….(interrumpido)

Sasuke: mátame Naruto!!!!! Mátame o sino te juro por la tumba de mi clan que si no lo haces no descansare hasta acabar con ustedes, contigo por ser mi rival, con Sakura por estar con Gaara y olvidarme y con el por alejarla de mi, esos son lazos que me atan y solo me hacen débil, si he de sobrevivir tendré que hacerme mas fuerte y la única forma es acabando con mis sentimientos, así que si no me matas me encargare de hacerle la vida miserable a cada uno de ustedes, aprovecha la oportunidad y hazlo Naruto ya que después no habrá tiempo para arrepentimientos

Naruto (conmocionado, triste y a la vez decepcionado por las palabras de su amigo) no puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta este punto Sasuke, que paso contigo???

Sasuke: solo hazlo

Naruto: no fui capaz ni siquiera de salvar tu alma

Sasuke: Naruto

Naruto: lo siento Sasuke pero no lo hare, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aun te considero mi mejor amigo…………mi hermano

Sasuke:………..

Naruto:………..

Sasuke: gracias Naruto

Después de decir eso ante la mirada incrédula y dolida de Naruto, Sasuke tomo un kunai y se lo clavo en el corazón, terminando así su vida.

Naruto: Sa….Sa…Sasuke, el poder y la venganza siempre fueron más importantes para ti, ahora lo veo claramente, ahora por fin lo entiendo

Decía el rubio mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo…..su hermano y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que caían libremente.

Después de pasados varios minutos de tensión en el hospital, se ve salir a dos mujeres rubias de la sala de urgencias del hospital y la verdad no traían muy buena cara.

Gaara: (inmediatamente se acerca apresurado a la Hokage) como esta Sakura???

Tsunade: esta algo estable pero no ha salido del peligro, el veneno no era muy potente pero si mortal, sus defensas están muy bajas y ya no tiene chakra lo que complica mas las cosas, además yo también estoy herida y muy débil, por lo que tampoco pude hacer mucho

Gaara: vivirá??? Se pondrá bien???

Ino: (con mirada muy triste) no sabemos que pasara con ella

Tsunade: solo falta esperar que sucederá, el resultado es inesperado tendrá la posibilidad de sobrevivir, todo depende de ella, ella tendrá que luchar para poder vivir, pero si no es así, es mas alta la probabilidad de que muera, nosotros ya no podemos hacer mas

Gaara: (totalmente destrozado) S-Sakura

Hinata: (con lagrimas en os ojos) Sakura-chan (Kiba y Neji se encontraban con la cabeza baja)

Tsunade: kazekage-sama hay que curar sus heridas, usted también necesita ser atendido

Gaara: (algo desubicado) si

Tsunade: después de eso, lo mejor será que regrese a sunagakure

Gaara: no me pienso ir de aquí con Sakura en ese estado!!!!

Tsunade: lo entiendo pero recuerde que su aldea lo necesita y ahora mas que nunca después del ataque del sonido, debe de regresar lo mas pronto posible, ahora acompáñeme para curarlo

Gaara:…….. (No dijo nada se limito a seguir a la hokage en silencio)

Los chicos quedaron desconcertados ante la noticia de Sakura, era una chica muy querida por todos y habían sido testigos de su sufrimiento y la soledad que habida vivido, acaso tendría que atravesar por mas dolor??? Y de paso también el chico de la arena que apenas y estaba descubriendo lo que era la felicidad

Al poco tiempo hizo su entrada el chico rubio con una cara que solo hizo sentir peor a los demás ya que personificaba a la tristeza misma.

Naruto: que paso con Sakura-chan??? (Nadie respondía así que volvió a preguntar) y Sakura-chan??

Hinata: no se encuentra bien Naruto-kun

Naruto: a que te refieres?

Kiba: no pudieron hacer mucho con ella

Neji: su destino es incierto, podría vivir pero…..mas que todo….morir

Naruto: (aumentando su tristeza) Sakura-chan

Ino: (rompiendo a llorar mientras Kiba la abrazaba) Sakura puede morir Naruto!!!!

Naruto: no…no ella…mi hermanita…..no ella también…primero Sasuke y ahora Sakura-chan

Neji: Sasuke???

Ino: murió???

Naruto: (solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro en silencio)

Unas horas después ya todo estaba listo para que Gaara regresara a la aldea de la arena, realmente no estaba seguro de hacerlo pero, era su deber, su obligación, su gente lo necesitaba y el juro ante todo protegerlos y tenia que hacerlo, era el kazekage de sunagakure y su gente lo necesitaba.

Tsunade: esta listo kazekage-sama???

Gaara: quiero ver a Sakura antes de irme

Tsunade: lo suponía, sígame

Lo llevo a la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakura todavía inconsciente debido a la acción del veneno, se sentó con ella a un lado de la cama y tomo su mano.

Tsunade: lo esperare en mi despacho, avíseme cuando este listo para partir.

Gaara: hai (después de eso la sennin se retiro)

Gaara: Sakura, se que puedes oírme así que escucha bien esto, como te lo dije antes tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte y salir bien de esta, siempre lo fuiste y hoy lo demostraste, tienes mi confianza y por eso yo confío en ti, confío en que lucharas por vivir y salir de esta, tienes que hacerlo, no quiero volver a sentirme solo otra vez, no quiero regresar a ese vacio oscuro que tu llenaste con tu luz y tu sonrisa, tu me sacaste de mi soledad y no quiero regresar a ella, por favor, te necesito, te amo, lucha por ti Sakura, por nosotros, lamento no poder estar contigo pero tengo que regresar, mi aldea me necesita, pero estoy seguro que no tanto como yo te necesito a ti, no olvides que te amo (deposito un suave beso sobre los labios pálidos de la flor y se marcho a su aldea)

Habían pasado ya 5 días y aun no había cambio alguno en el estado de Sakura, todo seguía igual y no daba señas de mejorar, Naruto no se separaba ni un segundo de ella, todo el día y la noche estaba a su lado, todos los dejaban ya que sabían que el rubio estaba muy dolido después de la muerte del Uchiha y muy triste por el estado de su hermana, pero el sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por el, por Hinata para que no se preocupara y por Sakura, darle todo su apoyo y transmitirle su fuerza para salir adelante.

Gaara era otro que andaba deprimido y muy inquieto, todavía solucionaba los daños causados a la aldea y planeaba medidas para aumentar la seguridad de suna ante otro posible ataque de ese tipo, pero su cabeza solo pensaba en una flor.

Naruto se encontraba como siempre cuidando de su hermanita.

Naruto: sabes Sakura-chan, tu no te puedes ir, no puedes hacerme esto a mi, ni a Gaara, ni a tus amigos, no puedo perderte a ti también, no después de que perdí a Sasuke, sabes bien que el, Kakashi-sensei y tu son mi familia, te necesito, te necesitamos, despierta Sakura-chan, despierta

Sakura: Na-Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!!! Despertaste!!!!! (Decía con su felicidad habitual y una gran sonrisa que no había mostrado en esos días mientras abrazaba cálidamente a la pelirrosa)

Sakura: si, tengo mucho porque vivir para irme tan pronto, además no olvides que ya no soy débil

Naruto: jijijiji si Sakura-chan, nunca lo olvidare. (Su sonrisa se borro de repente) Sakura-chan, Sasuke….

Sakura: (sonriendo melancólicamente) si, lo se, te escuche cuando me lo dijiste, de hecho en ese estado escuche todo lo que me decían, me siento mal por lo de Sasuke-kun, siento que pudimos hacer mas por el, pero ya no es tiempo de lamentarnos ni de estar tristes, aunque duela, la vida sigue y nos tenemos a nosotros dos y también a Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y los chicos. Tú tienes a Hinata y yo a Gaara, ya no estamos solos Naruto, así que no debemos dejar de sonreír.

Naruto: (con una gran y sincera sonrisa) hai!!

Otro día nuevo en la aldea de la arena, otro día más para el kazekage sin ver a la dueña de su corazón, un día más en su triste vida.

El pelirrojo se dirigió temprano como siempre a empezar sus labores inicio con el papeleo y para medio día ya había acabado con todo, así que decidió salir a caminar para aclarar su mente y organizar sus ideas. Tiempo después de caminar se ubico en la parte mas parte mas alta de uno de los edificios de la aldea, desde donde se podía ver claramente el atardecer que llegaba, se quedo allí unos minutos cuando sintió unas cálidas manos que tapaban sus ojos, impidiendo su visión.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: Adivina quien soy???

Esa voz, no podía ser, esa voz era inconfundible, tan dulce, tan linda, tan tierna, cálida y amorosa, solo podía pertenecer a una persona, la única que hacia latir su corazón y despertar su sentir.

Gaara: Sakura

Sakura: (abrazándolo por la espalda) adivinaste

Gaara: (sonriendo) cual es mi premio??

Sakura: ummm no se déjame pensarlo, un beso

Gaara: umm esta bien, me conformo aunque no es suficiente

Sakura: como que no??

Gaara: regálame también una sonrisa

Sakura: (sonriendo sinceramente) no podría negarme (luego lo beso)

Gaara: (separándose) como es que estas aquí, si hace poco estabas en peligro de muerte

Sakura: había alguien que me necesitaba, bueno de hecho muchos me necesitaban, y yo también necesitaba a alguien, a ti

Gaara: no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y como llegaste??? Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?? Donde te quedaras???

Sakura: vaya son muchas preguntas, bueno primero vine con Shikamaru, segundo no pienso irme, vine aquí para quedarme a tu lado y no alejarme y….

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: Tercero se quedara con nosotros

Gaara: Kankuro, Temari

Temari: que creíste hermanito, que la dejaríamos vivir lejos de ti

Gaara: eso quiere decir???

Kankuro: que Sakura-chan se queda a vivir en la aldea

Gaara: es eso cierto, te quedaras conmigo??? Y tu hogar??

Sakura: mi hogar esta a tu lado, era algo que había decidido hace mucho tiempo

Gaara: y konoha, Naruto y los demás???

Sakura: los iré a visitar y ellos vendrán a vernos y Tsunade-sama me asigno al cuerpo medico de sunagakure, así que estaré a tu lado, claro si quieres

Gaara: jamás podría negarme

Sakura: te amo

Gaara: y yo a ti

Así empezaba una nueva vida para la kunoichi Sakura Haruno, una vida en la que ya no estaría sola, ya no lloraría ni sufriría mas, no mas dolor, estaría junto a la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo, junto a la persona que la saco de su soledad.

FIN.


	11. Te necesito final alternativo II

Bueno como les comente este es el otro final en el que Sasuke no muere, no varia mucho del cap 10 ya que pasa lo mismo solo con la diferencia de que Sasuke no muere y algunos otros cambios, pero en si y en escencia y contenido es igual al capi 10, Espero y les guste y como ya saben MUCHAS GRACIAS por apoyar mi fic disfruten del cap.

**CAP 11**

Gaara: Sakura!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Sa…..S-Sakura

Gaara se acerco corriendo rápidamente al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que se encontraba débil por las heridas recibidas y la perdida de chakra. Cuando llego junto a ella vio que estaba algo lastimada, pero levemente por la batalla contra Kabuto, pero no pudo sentir su chakra y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Gaara: Sakura despierta, que te pasa??? (Pero no obtenía respuesta alguna por más que le hablaba o la movía, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió)

Kabuto: (moribundo) e-eso….eso no funcionara

Gaara: (muy enojado y preparándose para matarlo) que le hiciste maldito???!!!!!

Kabuto: e-esa niña…. Fue capaz de d-derrotarme…..no moriría s..Sin antes…tratar de llevarla con..Conmigo…..la aguja senbon esta…envenenada, n-no es un veneno muy potente….pero ya que Sa-Sakura gasto todo…..su chakra..En el u..Ultimo ataque, esta…. el veneno

Gaara: maldito (pero Kabuto ya había dejado de respirar) vamos Sakura, resiste

Sasuke: (observando la situación desde el piso ya que no se podía mover) S-Sakura

En ese momento se escucho el grito de alguien

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!

Gaara: Naruto

Sasuke: N-Naruto (dijo en voz baja)

Naruto: están bien?? Que le pasa a Sakura-chan???

Gaara: hay que llevarla rápidamente al hospital, esta envenenada

Naruto: QUE?????!!!!!!!!!! (Luego volteo a ver a Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente donde el) que le hiciste a Sakura-chan, Sasuke?????

Gaara: no fue el

Sasuke: f-fue Kabuto

Naruto: como se atrevió a lastimar a mi hermanita. Lo pagara muy caro

Gaara: ya esta muerto

Naruto: Sasuke, como fuiste capaz de traicionarnos???

Gaara: Naruto, no hay tiempo para esto, Sakura esta muriendo, hay que llevarla al hospital

Naruto: hai!! Pero y Sasuke???

Gaara: no se, eso lo decides tu, si quieres quédate yo llevare a Sakura

Naruto: en seguida te alcanzo

Gaara: si

Gaara tomo delicadamente a Sakura y usando su último rastro de fuerza y energía se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar la vida de la chica a la que amaba.

Sasuke: deberías irte

Naruto: todavía no

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: (con tono melancólico) por que Sasuke???

Sasuke: por que??

Naruto: (muy serio) sabes de que hablo

Sasuke: por poder…..sabes que soy un vengador y mi único deseo es matar a Itachi, aunque ahora creo que eso será imposible (dijo mientras observaba su brazo destrozado)

Naruto: tu venganza significo más que tus amigos, tu aldea y Sakura-chan???

Sasuke: observa a tu alrededor y obtendrás la respuesta

Naruto observo alrededor como Sasuke le dijo y lo único que vio fue a konoha destruida y con grandes daños, a muchos ninjas heridos por las calles y paramédicos corriendo por toda la aldea.

Sasuke: ya sabes que escogí

Naruto: (triste) si, eso veo y mira a lo que te llevo, mírate, mira como estas

Sasuke: todo tiene su precio

Naruto: así es, solo depende de escoger bien para ganar mas de lo que se pierde……..lastima que no hayas sabido escoger

Sasuke:…………….

Naruto:…………….

Sasuke: Naruto

Naruto: si?

Sasuke: mátame

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Gaara llego con Sakura en brazos al hospital pidiendo un medico, en ese lugar se encontraban algunos de los shinobis curando sus herida después del nefasto ataque además de los senseis y la hokage que también estaba algo lastimada.

Gaara: un medico!!!

Hinata: que le paso a Sakura-chan???

Kakashi: Sakura

Gaara: (en tono desesperado) esta envenenada, tienen que hacer algo, ayúdenla

Tsunade: yo me encargare, Sakura es mi alumna y la atenderé

Kurenai: pero usted esta muy débil después de la pelea contra Orochimaru

Tsunade: aun así, estamos hablando de Sakura

Ino: la ayudare

Medico: haremos lo posible (así se llevaron a Sakura al área de urgencias para atenderla)

Neji: que paso??

Gaara: Kabuto la enveneno

Kakashi: peleaste con Sasuke, cierto??

Gaara: si

Hinata: y Naruto-kun??

Gaara: esta con el

Kiba: y Kabuto??

Gaara: esta muerto

Asuma: kazekage-sama debe ir con los médicos para que curen sus heridas ya que usted esta muy débil

Gaara: no me moveré de aquí hasta saber que Sakura esta bien (luego dijo en voz mas baja) no soportaría perderla…..no podría

El kazekage agacho su cabeza apretando fuertemente sus puños y todos veían completamente sorprendidos el mal estado en el que se encontraba el joven y no por sus heridas físicas sino por su tristeza, miedo, impotencia al ver a Sakura en esa situación, la amaba mucho, era todo para el, nadie nunca imagino que vería así a Sabaku no Gaara, sufriendo de esa forma por una chica.

En el campo de entrenamiento

Naruto: (sorprendido) que???

Sasuke: mátame

Naruto: por que me pides eso???

Sasuke: ya no tengo nada porque vivir, no podre cumplir mi venganza en este estado, Sakura nunca vendrá conmigo y no tengo lugar a donde ir, ya no hay nada para mi en este mundo, la venganza lo era todo, mi razón de vivir y sin ella, no me queda nada ya que hasta perdí el amor de la única mujer capaz de quererme realmente

Naruto: pero….(interrumpido)

Sasuke: mátame Naruto!!!!! Mátame!!!!

Naruto (conmocionado, triste y a la vez decepcionado por las palabras de su amigo) no puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta este punto Sasuke, que paso contigo???

Sasuke: solo hazlo

Naruto: no fui capaz ni siquiera de salvar tu alma

Sasuke: Naruto

Naruto: lo siento Sasuke pero no lo hare, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aun te considero mi mejor amigo…………mi hermano

Sasuke:………..

Naruto:………..

Sasuke: gracias Naruto

Naruto: no tienes que decir nada, siempre ha sido así, a pesar de las peleas, la envidia, las discusiones, siempre te he considerado mi hermano como a Sakura-chan, ustedes dos junto a Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei y ero-sennin son my familia, no permitiría perder a ninguno, no permitiré dejar que tu alma se hunda

Sasuke: ya no hay nada para mí en esta vida, no tengo nada

Naruto: te equivocas, hay mucho, hay oportunidades y nuevos comienzos, estamos Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y yo, nos tienes a nosotros y a pesar de todo nunca te dejaremos

Sasuke: le he hecho mucho daño a todos, en especial a Sakura, no creo que sean capaces de perdonarme

Naruto: claro que si!! Y sabes por que estoy tan seguro??? Porque eres nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano y por ello no dudaremos en perdonarte, todo sea por tenerte de vuelta

Sasuke: ya no pertenezco a esta aldea, los traicione a todos, solo vivo por mi venganza y ya ni siquiera podre lograrla

Naruto: no lo haz hecho y mírate, aun estas vivo, aun respiras, la venganza no es tu vida, regresa Sasuke y encontraras algo mejor

Sasuke: no creo que me reciban

Naruto: de eso me encargo yo, así que andando (dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a Sasuke sobre su espalda y lo llevaba al hospital para que curaran sus heridas)

Después de pasados varios minutos de tensión en el hospital, se ve salir a dos mujeres rubias de la sala de urgencias del hospital y la verdad no traían muy buena cara.

Gaara: (inmediatamente se acerca apresurado a la Hokage) como esta Sakura???

Tsunade: esta algo estable pero no ha salido del peligro, el veneno no era muy potente pero si mortal, sus defensas están muy bajas y ya no tiene chakra lo que complica mas las cosas, además yo también estoy herida y muy débil, por lo que tampoco pude hacer mucho

Gaara: vivirá??? Se pondrá bien???

Ino: (con mirada muy triste) no sabemos que pasara con ella

Tsunade: solo falta esperar que sucederá, el resultado es inesperado tendrá la posibilidad de sobrevivir, todo depende de ella, ella tendrá que luchar para poder vivir, pero si no es así, es mas alta la probabilidad de que muera, nosotros ya no podemos hacer mas

Gaara: (totalmente destrozado) S-Sakura

Hinata: (con lagrimas en os ojos) Sakura-chan (Kiba y Neji se encontraban con la cabeza baja)

Tsunade: kazekage-sama hay que curar sus heridas, usted también necesita ser atendido

Gaara: (algo desubicado) si

Tsunade: después de eso, lo mejor será que regrese a sunagakure

Gaara: no me pienso ir de aquí con Sakura en ese estado!!!!

Tsunade: lo entiendo pero recuerde que su aldea lo necesita y ahora mas que nunca después del ataque del sonido, debe de regresar lo mas pronto posible, ahora acompáñeme para curarlo

Gaara:…….. (No dijo nada se limito a seguir a la hokage en silencio)

Los chicos quedaron desconcertados ante la noticia de Sakura, era una chica muy querida por todos y habían sido testigos de su sufrimiento y la soledad que habida vivido, acaso tendría que atravesar por mas dolor??? Y de paso también el chico de la arena que apenas y estaba descubriendo lo que era la felicidad

Al poco tiempo hizo su entrada el chico rubio, cargando a un pelinegro herido sobre su espalda, todos al verlo se sorprendieron mucho, era Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor y colaborador en el caos de la aldea, muchos quería reclamar pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada para no complicar mas las cosas además del estado en el que se encontraba Sakura.

Naruto: necesito un medico (nadie decía nada ni se movía un centímetro para ayudar al Uchiha) Sasuke necesita atención medica inmediata

Kakashi: traigan un medico

Shizune: pero….

Jiraiya: ya lo escuchaste, ve por un medico y que atiendan al Uchiha

Shizune: si señor, enseguida

A los pocos minutos, Sasuke fue llevado a ser atendido por los médicos y sanar su cuerpo. Unas horas después Sasuke se encontraba en recuperación y por otro lado ya todo estaba listo para que Gaara regresara a la aldea de la arena, realmente no estaba seguro de hacerlo y menos con el Uchiha a unos cuantos pasos del cerezo, pero Naruto le pidió que creyera en el y no le quedo mas que confiar en su amigo, tenia que regresar a suna, era su deber, su obligación, su gente lo necesitaba y el juro ante todo protegerlos y tenia que hacerlo, era el kazekage de sunagakure y su gente lo necesitaba.

Tsunade: esta listo kazekage-sama???

Gaara: quiero ver a Sakura antes de irme

Tsunade: lo suponía, sígame

Lo llevo a la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakura todavía inconsciente debido a la acción del veneno, se sentó con ella a un lado de la cama y tomo su mano.

Tsunade: lo esperare en mi despacho, avíseme cuando este listo para partir.

Gaara: hai (después de eso la sennin se retiro)

Gaara: Sakura, se que puedes oírme así que escucha bien esto, como te lo dije antes tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte y salir bien de esta, siempre lo fuiste y hoy lo demostraste, tienes mi confianza y por eso yo confío en ti, confío en que lucharas por vivir y salir de esta, tienes que hacerlo, no quiero volver a sentirme solo otra vez, no quiero regresar a ese vacio oscuro que tu llenaste con tu luz y tu sonrisa, tu me sacaste de mi soledad y no quiero regresar a ella, por favor, te necesito, te amo, lucha por ti Sakura, por nosotros, lamento no poder estar contigo pero tengo que regresar, mi aldea me necesita, pero estoy seguro que no tanto como yo te necesito a ti, no olvides que te amo (deposito un suave beso sobre los labios pálidos de la flor y se marcho a su aldea)

Por otro lado en el despacho de la Hokage.

Naruto: (muy serio) vengo a pedir la reintegración de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea de konoha

Tsunade: sabes bien que lo que pides no es posible Naruto

Naruto: claro que lo es vieja!!!! Usted es la Hokage, puede hacer algo!!!!

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiha es un traidor y un criminal, aliado de Orochimaru y participante en una traición directa a la aldea, no se le permitirá regresar

Naruto: Sasuke es de los mejores ninjas que conozco, debe permitirle regresar Tsunade oba-sama, se que hizo todo lo que usted dijo pero debe darle una segunda oportunidad

Tsunade: Naruto…

Naruto: se lo que es estar solo y como se debe de sentir Sasuke, si no le deja regresar, se hundirá mas en esa soledad y ya nadie podrá salvarlo

Tsunade: pero el es un traidor

Naruto: si, pero también una persona que tiene sentimientos, por eso traiciono, fue mas débil y ahora podemos cambiar eso, no es tarde, podemos hacer mas por el

Tsunade: (con una pequeña sonrisa) no podre convencerte cierto???

Naruto: nop

Tsunade: (suspiro) se bien que si no lo hago no podre contigo ni con Sakura, muy bien tiene mi permiso para volver pero bajo unas condiciones, será puesto en periodo de prueba y deberá demostrar su lealtad a la aldea, servir a konoha y a su gente, no creo que pueda pelear mas por su brazo herido, pero se que eso no lo detendrá, será examinado y de acuerdo a los resultados en su periodo de prueba será reasignado como ninja activo y shinobi de konoha, Sasuke Uchiha es ahora tu responsabilidad, serás el encargado de responder por el y afrontar las consecuencias si el falla, sabiendo eso aceptas que regrese???

Naruto: podría poner las condiciones que quiera y mi respuesta será siempre la misma, SI

Tsunade: muy bien, desde este momento Sasuke Uchiha es recibido nuevamente en konoha.

Habían pasado ya 5 días y aun no había cambio alguno en el estado de Sakura, todo seguía igual y no daba señas de mejorar, Naruto no se separaba ni un segundo de ella, todo el día y la noche estaba a su lado, Sasuke estaba mas recuperado, pero aun permanecía en el hospital recuperándose lentamente de sus lesiones, en un par de ocasiones había ido a la habitación de Sakura, para visitarla y hablarle. Todos habían que tenido que aceptar y adaptarse a la idea del reintegro de Sasuke, muchos estaban en desacuerdo, pero para evitar problemas todos decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y Sasuke nunca había traicionado a konoha ni abandonado la aldea, era un ninja mas de la villa como todos.

Gaara era otro que andaba deprimido y muy inquieto, todavía solucionaba los daños causados a la aldea y planeaba medidas para aumentar la seguridad de suna ante otro posible ataque de ese tipo, pero su cabeza solo pensaba en una flor.

Naruto se encontraba como siempre cuidando de su hermanita.

Naruto: sabes Sakura-chan, tu no te puedes ir, no puedes hacerme esto a mi, ni a Gaara, ni a tus amigos, no puedo perderte hermanita, sabes bien que el teme, Kakashi-sensei y tu son mi familia, te necesito, te necesitamos, despierta Sakura-chan, despierta

Sakura: Na-Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!!! Despertaste!!!!! (Decía con su felicidad habitual y una gran sonrisa que no había mostrado en esos días mientras abrazaba cálidamente a la pelirrosa)

Sakura: si, tengo mucho porque vivir para irme tan pronto, además no olvides que ya no soy débil

Naruto: jijijiji si Sakura-chan, nunca lo olvidare.

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Despertaste

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: me alegro que regresaras (dijo sonriéndole dulcemente)

Sasuke: y a mí que estés bien

Sakura:…………

Sasuke: lo siento

Sakura: eh?

Sasuke: por el daño que te cause

Sakura: todo queda perdonado con tu regreso

Naruto: muy bien, el equipo 7 esta junto otra vez!!!!!!!! Si!!!!!

Sasuke: hmp (mientras una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en su rostro)

Otro día nuevo en la aldea de la arena, otro día más para el kazekage sin ver a la dueña de su corazón, un día más en su triste vida.

El pelirrojo se dirigió temprano como siempre a empezar sus labores inicio con el papeleo y para medio día ya había acabado con todo, así que decidió salir a caminar para aclarar su mente y organizar sus ideas. Tiempo después de caminar se ubico en la parte mas parte mas alta de uno de los edificios de la aldea, desde donde se podía ver claramente el atardecer que llegaba, se quedo allí unos minutos cuando sintió unas cálidas manos que tapaban sus ojos, impidiendo su visión.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: Adivina quien soy???

Esa voz, no podía ser, esa voz era inconfundible, tan dulce, tan linda, tan tierna, cálida y amorosa, solo podía pertenecer a una persona, la única que hacia latir su corazón y despertar su sentir.

Gaara: Sakura

Sakura: (abrazándolo por la espalda) adivinaste

Gaara: (sonriendo) cual es mi premio??

Sakura: ummm no se déjame pensarlo, un beso

Gaara: umm esta bien, me conformo aunque no es suficiente

Sakura: como que no??

Gaara: regálame también una sonrisa

Sakura: (sonriendo sinceramente) no podría negarme (luego lo beso)

Gaara: (separándose) como es que estas aquí, si hace poco estabas en peligro de muerte

Sakura: había alguien que me necesitaba, bueno de hecho muchos me necesitaban, y yo también necesitaba a alguien, a ti

Gaara: no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y como llegaste??? Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?? Donde te quedaras???

Sakura: vaya son muchas preguntas, bueno primero vine con Shikamaru, segundo no pienso irme, vine aquí para quedarme a tu lado y no alejarme y….

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?: Tercero se quedara con nosotros

Gaara: Kankuro, Temari

Temari: que creíste hermanito, que la dejaríamos vivir lejos de ti

Gaara: eso quiere decir???

Kankuro: que Sakura-chan se queda a vivir en la aldea

Gaara: es eso cierto, te quedaras conmigo??? Y tu hogar??

Sakura: mi hogar esta a tu lado, era algo que había decidido hace mucho tiempo

Gaara: y konoha, Naruto y los demás???

Sakura: los iré a visitar y ellos vendrán a vernos y Tsunade-sama me asigno al cuerpo medico de sunagakure, konoha perdió una kunoichi pero gano un shinobi, ellos estarán bien, así que estaré a tu lado, claro si quieres

Gaara: jamás podría negarme

Sakura: te amo

Gaara: y yo a ti

Así empezaba una nueva vida para la kunoichi Sakura Haruno, una vida en la que ya no estaría sola, ya no lloraría ni sufriría mas, no mas dolor, estaría junto a la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo, junto a la persona que la saco de su soledad.

FIN.


End file.
